New Dawn, Book 1, Flaming Sky
by A Lurking Demon of the Night
Summary: A young cat is accepted into ThunderClan, given the name of Snowpaw. Even as she trains to become a warrior, she must unravel a web of secrets, lies, and her own feelings for her closest friend. CURRENTLY UNDERGOING MAJOR EDITING.
1. Allegiances

Warriors New Dawn

By Adriana Bryant

Book One: Flaming Sky

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader- Flamestar; Broad-shouldered ginger tom (8 lives left)

Apprentice; Stormpaw

Deputy- Pinepelt; Pale gray and brown tabby tom

Apprentice; Rainpaw

Medicine Cat- Tawnyflower; Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice; Barkpaw

Warriors-

Rubyheart; Powerfully built scarlet tabby with black splashes

Apprentice; Snowpaw

Bramblepelt; Dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice; Darkpaw

Sorrelheart; Golden-brown she-cat with black paws

Gingerblaze: Handsome ginger tom with white chest

Apprentice; Oakpaw

Crowclaw; Black tom with white tipped tail

Apprentice; Thistlepaw

Mousetail; Lithe brown she-cat

Diamondclaw; Pale silvery-blue she-cat with deadly claws

Apprentice; Moonpaw

Lionmane; Golden tom with amber eyes

Queens- (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Cloudbush; Pure white she-cat (Mate- Crowclaw) Kits; Shadekit, Whitekit, Twilightkit

Swirlsplash; Brown and blue tabby she-cat (Mate- Gingerblaze)

Kits; not yet born

Bluetip; Large dark blue she-cat (Mate- Pinepelt)

Kits; not yet born

Elders- (Former queens and warriors, now retired)

Graybite; Pale gray she-cat

Amberfang; Pale golden-yellow tabby she-cat

Onefoot; Blackish-brown tom, lame in all but one paw

ShadowClan

Leader- Pebblestar; Pale gray tom with black paws and tipped tail (7 lives left)

Deputy- Blackmask; Black and white tom with a black "mask" on his face

Medicine Cat- Sprucepelt; Dark green tom with black points

Warriors-

Boulderbash; Muscular dark gray tom

Gravelclaw; Powerful dark gray tom

Rockheart; Handsome dark gray tom

Apprentice; Hardpaw

Stonepelt; Broad shouldered dark gray tom

Rowanfall; Ginger-brown tom with one white paw

Apprentice; Nightpaw

Murkymind; Murky brown and gray tom

Woodtail; Brown and white tom

Apprentice; Applepaw

Goldgrass; Pale gold tabby tom

Apprentice; Olivepaw

Cedartalon; Gray, black and red she-cat

Scarletpelt; Red and brown tabby she-cat

Queens-

Toadbelly- Dark green she-cat with black points (Mate- Blackmask)]

Kits; not yet born

RiverClan

Leader- Ebonstar; Black tom with gray paws and tipped tail (5 lives left)

Deputy- Silverbrook; Pretty young silver tabby

Medicine Cat- Ponderthought; Inquisitive gray and brown tom

Warriors-

Tigerstripes; Brown tom with wide black stripes.

Leopardspots; Golden tabby tom with brown spots

Apprentice; Goldpaw

Graytalon; Silver tabby tom

Whiteface; Black and white tom

Yellowbush; Bright golden she-cat

Apprentice; Palepaw

Queens-

Mothfur; Dusky brown and silver she-cat (Mate- Whiteface)

Kits; Not yet born

WindClan

Leader- Breezestar; Thin brown and white tabby she-cat (3 lives left)

Deputy- Violeteyes; Deep purple she-cat with black paws and ears

Apprentice; Badgerpaw

Medicine Cat- Gustfur; Brown and white tabby tom

Apprentice; Mintpaw

Warriors-

Wildlegs; Brown and black tabby tom with wind-blown fur

Apprentice; Graypaw

Rocktalon; Dark gray tom with piercing blue eyes

Scarclaw; Battle-scarred brown tabby she-cat

Gazesight; Bright white tom with extremely bright eyes

Acorntalon; Redish brown tabby tom

Jaggedfoot; Black striped tom with one hind foot bent rather badly

Apprentice; Heatherpaw

Cloverstripe; Dainty pale gray she-cat

Queens-

Greenroot; Olive green and black she-cat (Mate- Jaggedfoot)

Kits; Dewkit, Petalkit

Elders-

Sagepelt; Pale gray and brown tabby tom

Cats Outside of Clans-

Jemmy; Ginger tabby she-cat who lives in Horseplace

Mike; Dusky ginger tom who lives in Horseplace


	2. Chapter 1

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 1

Bramblepelt crouched low in the undergrowth; tail flicking back and forth, back and forth. He let the steady rhythm calm him, preparing himself for the attack‚ He lunged. The mouse scrambled away, but too late- He grabbed it with his strong jaws and in one heartbeat it was over, and the warm body dangled from his mouth.

"Nice catch!" yowled his mate, Sorrelheart, who padded over to him, purring.

"It's only a mouse." He mewed, ashamed. Sorrelheart pressed herself against his flank.

"It's better than my finch- its half feathers!"

Bramblepelt purred half-heartedly, and then stopped, glancing to his left.

"Bramblepelt?" Sorrelheart asked. "What's wrong?"

"An intruder." Bramblepelt growled, then, dropping his mouse, dashed off into the bushes. He had gone about three tail-lengths when something white barreled into his side, knocking him off balance. He was still stunned by the first blow when a white paw slammed into his head, dizzying him further and causing his vision to go blurry.

Blindly, he lashed out, and caught his attacker in the flank with his claws. The intruder yowled in pain, and, as his vision cleared, Bramblepelt saw his enemy clearly for the first time.

A pure white cat with a ginger splash on her chest, (He could tell that she was indeed a she-cat by the angles of her hind legs and her high pitched scream) with fiery amber eyes was crouching, hackles raised and claws unsheathed, a tail-length away. If it weren't for her small size (She was half as large as him) Bramblepelt would have been severely frightened by the expression on the young cat's Suddenly, the she-cat spoke, in a voice laced with hatred; "Come any closer, and I'll flay your skin in strips!" She looked so ferocious that Bramblepelt scrambled away from her as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry I cut you, I couldn't see, and I thought you were an enemy warrior." He meowed softly. To his utter astonishment, the she-cat relaxed, sheathing her claws and mewed.

"Sorry, I've been so used to cats attacking me I get- well…" She paused, apparently looking for the right word.

"Aggressive?" offered Bramblepelt.

"Yeah, that would fit." purred the she-cat.

Suddenly the rest of Bramblepelt's hunting patrol burst into the clearing, Sorrelheart, Mousetail, and Rubyheart. The white she-cat turned her head to the side to face the newcomers, and Bramblepelt saw the blue band of material he knew to be a collar. This cat was a kittypet!

Bramblepelt turned to face Rubyheart as he growled to the she-cat. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory, kittypet?" The she-cat bristled.

"I was just passing through!" she snarled.

"Leave her alone!" Bramblepelt meowed to Rubyheart. "She's not doing anything wrong!"

"It's surprising to see you of all cats stick up for kittypets, considering your heritage, Bramblepelt." Rubyheart growled. Now it was Bramblepelt's turn to bristle. It was widely known that he was related to the ShadowClan leader Tigerstar, father of Bramblestar, who had persecuted half-clan cats and kittypets.

Sorrelheart, who was looking curiously at the white she-cat, asked. "What's your name?"

"Snow." She meowed, still glaring at Rubyheart. "And I wasn't stealing prey, I was just passing through, and wasn't hurting anyone."

"Why don't you run home to your twolegs, kittypet!" Rubyheart sneered.

Snow bristled, and her amber eyes flashed angrily. "For your information, I have been living on my own for almost three moons after the other kittypets threw me out. I have had to survive, alone, with no one to help me, out in the cold, fighting loners, foxes, badgers, and who knows what else?! So don't patronize me, because I doubt you can say as much, you with your precious clanmates doing everything for you!"

For a moment Bramblepelt thought that the small she-cat was doomed to a horrible death at Rubyheart's claws. As the scarlet tabby opened his mouth to retort furiously, Mousetail cut in quickly. "It doesn't matter right now, the important thing is-" But Sorrelheart interrupted her.

"No home? For three moons? How in the name of Starclan did you manage?"

"Um… Well, I guessed I had to stay away from the clan territories because of how touchy they are about borders and all that, then I-" Snow broke off as Rubyheart snarled.

"It doesn't matter, you must leave. Now!"

"Wait!" Bramblepelt yowled.

"What?" growled Rubyheart. Bramblepelt directed the question at the white she-cat.

"Would you like to have a home, one which you can live in peace at? Of course, I'm not saying it won't be dangerous, but the rewards are great, and-"

"What are you getting at?" Snow asked, her amber eyes wide.

"I'm asking if you would like to join ThunderClan." Bramblepelt meowed.

There was a moment's pause, and then the white she-cat burst out into joyful yowls. "You mean it?" she shrieked, positively quivering with happiness.

"Yes, I do." Bramblepelt meowed, but Rubyheart cut in angrily.

"You have no right!" he snarled at the dark tabby. "You are not deputy, nor leader of ThunderClan, and you still think you can ask any loner cat to join us?" Bramblepelt gazed calmly into the scarlet cat's fierce amber eyes and meowed.

"Do you think this cat is not worthy to be a cat of ThunderClan? Is it because she is a kittypet? And did you forget that our great leader, Firestar, was once a kittypet?"

"Speaking of my noble ancestor, would someone please tell me what is going on here?" Every cat in the clearing jumped. A powerfully built ginger tom padded into the clearing. His bright green eyes surveyed the cats in the small clearing as he meowed. "What is going on here?"

"Flamestar!" mewed Sorrelheart in shock.

"Flamestar, Bramblepelt is inviting this kittypet-"Rubyheart spat the last word at the white she-cat as though he thought it would cause her mortal agony. "To join ThunderClan!" Flamestar looked at Bramblepelt.

"Is this true?"

"Well…"" Bramblepelt mewed, looking ashamed.

"Could I, though?" Snow asked, looking up at Flamestar hopefully.

"Flamestar- You can't-"

"Quiet, Rubyheart, it is not your decision." Flamestar meowed calmly. To Snow, he meowed. "Attack me."

"Wha?" Snow mewed, confused.

"I wish to see your skills. Attack me."

Snow hesitated for a second longer, when Flamestar leapt at her. She dropped into a crouch and sprung, colliding with Flamestar's ginger belly with enough force to knock over a tree. She landed on the ground and waited for Flamestar to right himself before launching herself at his back. Hooking her claws in his flanks, she bit and snapped at the tom's neck. Flamestar rolled onto his back, squashing Snow in the process. She did not loosen her grip, but clung on still tighter.

Suddenly she released him and scrambled away, spitting. Flamestar rose to his paws and leapt at her again. He missed, and Snow's long and deadly claws sliced open his shoulder. Flamestar let out a howl of pain and recoiled, panting. Snow crouched, ready to strike, when Flamestar yowled. "Enough! I have seen your strength, and I judge you as worthy of becoming an apprentice of ThunderClan!" Rubyheart froze, his eyes wide, as Flamestar got shakily to his feet.

"You mean it?" Snow asked, her hackles still raised, but her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Indeed." Flamestar meowed, taking a few steps out of the clearing.

"Follow him!" Sorrelheart mewed, amused, prodding the smaller white cat to her feet.

Snow followed the ginger tom, and Bramblepelt was surprised to see her matching Flamestar's pace. _She has been living on her own since she was three moons old. I wasn't expecting her to be a slow, fat, lazy kittypet after the way she tackled Flamestar. _

Rubyheart followed them, the scarlet tabby growling under his breath all the while. As they reached the ThunderClan camp, Snow paused behind Flamestar as the leader slid into a gorse tunnel in the wall of brambles. She hesitated for a second longer, then followed suit.

The camp was surrounded by three walls of stone, carved into the hillside, towering high above Snow's head. A ledge of rock protruded from the wall opposite the entrance. It was the destination of the ginger warrior, and as he leaped up onto the rocky ledge, yowling. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

From gorse and bramble dens alongside the walls of the canyon, cats emerged, all with the same, tangy scent that lay all around the camp. There were queens, warriors, and some elder cats. All gathered around the base of the Highledge, some shooting curious glances at Snow. "ThunderClan!" Flamestar yowled from his position upon the Highledge. "I present to you a cat who has proved herself a formidable fighter, and who I intend to take into the clan." All the eyes of the cats in the canyon were upon her now, and Snow tried not to blush. Then a yowl rang out through the silence.

"That's a collar! She's a kittypet!"

The watching cats parted to reveal a small silver-blue tabby tom standing in the middle of the group. "ThunderClan needs _real_ warriors! Not some lazy, fat, mouse-brained kittypet!"

"Rainpaw-‚" Flamestar meowed loudly, but the young tom had stalked right up Snow and was aggressively close.

"What makes you so worthy to be a ThunderClan cat, you lazy piece of mouse dung? Do we _look_ like we need your supposed skills, assuming they exist? Why would we want a fat kittypet-"

Rainpaw's next sound was a horrible shriek of pain and fright. Snow had leapt at him and sank her teeth into his shoulder. Perhaps if he had not been so close, he would have seen the attack coming, but it was too late. Snow was ripping and snapping at him with such ferocity, every cat in the canyon was scrambling for cover, and as if they were afraid she would come after them next. Their terror was wasted; however, Snow had eyes for no cat except Rainpaw.

"Enough!" Flamestar had leapt down from the Highledge and pulled the battling cats apart.

"See a kittypet do that!" spat Snow at the wailing Rainpaw, who was bleeding heavily from the wounds the she-cat's claws had inflicted.

"You have made your point, now, be still!" Snow looked mutinous for a moment, but said nothing. "Who now does not accept this cat as an able warrior?" Flamestar yowled. No cat spoke, except for Rainpaw, who was still wailing. "No one? Then by the powers of Starclan, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be called Snowpaw, in honor of her white coat." Flamestar yowled to the crowd of cats.

There was a moment's pause, then several cats meowed congratulations to Snowpaw as they passed her, and shooting disgusted looks at Rainpaw, whose wails had subsided, and he lay mewling pitifully where he had fallen. A large blue queen stalked up to him and dragged him over to a tree stump surrounded by ferns and a couple of rocks.

Snowpaw listened to the mewls of something that sounded like kits from a large den of brambles near the stump, and moved forward to investigate. "Going somewhere?" She jumped as Rubyheart padded up to her, a sneer set firmly upon his face.

"I wanted to see the camp in full. Do I need to do something else?" Snowpaw mewed.

"I trust you know how to hunt?" Rubyheart meowed insolently, ignoring her statement. "Yes." Snowpaw meowed, bristling slightly.

"Just asking, but I would think you wanted to see the camp?" Rubyheart meowed.

"Yes." Snowpaw mewed, looking around.

"Stormpaw should be in the apprentice den, sleeping. He's so lazy. Get him to show you around." Rubyheart meowed, turning to leave. Was that a glimmer of amusement in the scarlet tabby's eyes?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snowpaw peered through the opening in the gorse den. A mound of dark blue tabby fur was curled in a corner, sound asleep. "Stormpaw?" Snowpaw mewed into the silence.

"Ack!" the tabby yowled and rolled over and began meowing loudly. "Did Rubyheart send you? Typical- just typical! I can barely get a wink of sleep in this place, and I was up half the night because Amberfang had ticks and I had to pull them out, and now he comes ordering me around to do this and that-"

"I AM A NEW APPRENTICE!!" Bellowed Snowpaw.

"Oh." The tabby tom looked abashed. "Sorry." He mewed. "I heard about that, but I never expected you to be so-" he broke off, blushing.

"According to Rubyheart, you're supposed to show me the camp." Snowpaw mewed, not noticing.

"All right!" the dark blue tabby sprang to his feet, full of an excitement that most certainly not been there previously.

"Okay then." Snowpaw meowed, a little startled.

"Well, this is the apprentice's den, obviously, where all the cats who are six moons old, but not yet warriors sleep." Stormpaw meowed, nosing his way out of the den.

"This way!" he mewed as they stepped into the main camp.

"What's wrong?" the tabby tom asked, looking at her when she remained silent.

"I know your name, but you don't know mine." she mewed.

"Oh!" Stormpaw looked amused. "It's Snowpaw, isn't it?" he asked.

"How did you-"

"I can hear what's going on in the camp, even when I'm half asleep." He grinned. "And I figured it had to be something like that, considering the color of your pelt."

"At least I won't have to introduce myself- I really hate introductions." Snowpaw meowed cheerfully. The two young cats had reached the center of the clearing, and the only cats in sight were two young cats licking each other by the tree stump surrounded by ferns.

"Hello Stormpaw!" mewed the golden brown she-cat. Snowpaw almost mistook her for Sorrelheart (They were identical in every aspect except for size). The dark tabby tom was a replica of Bramblepelt. His amber eyes surveyed the white apprentice with a calculating look before turning back to face the tree stump.

"Oakpaw! Thistlepaw!" Stormpaw meowed happily, padding towards them. Snowpaw followed, looking curious. "Back from hunting?" he asked the golden brown she-cat.

"Oh yes. I caught a couple of mice, but nothing really interesting." she mewed. "Would you mind telling us who this kittypet is?"

Snowpaw bristled and bared her teeth in a snarl. The golden brown she-cat looked unimpressed. "I would have thought," she meowed, apparently unconcerned by Snowpaw's aggressive stance. "That Flamestar would tell us that he was going to bring a lazy kittypet into ThunderClan."

"Oakpaw." It was the dark tabby that spoke next. "Did you see Rainpaw in there?" He jerked his head in the direction of the stump.

"And what if I did?" Oakpaw meowed indignantly.

"Do you know _why_ our brother had to cover most of his body in cobwebs and herbs and who knows what else?"

"He got in a fight with a badger or something." Oakpaw mewed dismissively. "Not a badger." the dark tabby removed his gaze from his sister and looked at Snowpaw. "This cat here. The one you called a kittypet. She did that to Rainpaw because he dared to say that she was a useless kittypet. So I would be careful if I were you." Thistlepaw got up, stretched, and padded away. Oakpaw looked a little taken aback, but she soon scoffed and strutted away to the apprentice's den.

"Don't mind her." Stormpaw meowed to Snowpaw, padding over to a gap in the ferns. "This-" He mewed over his shoulder to Snowpaw. "Is the medicine cat's den. Hi Barkpaw!" Snowpaw pushed her way into the den to discover a hollow in the tree stump, surrounded by various plants and herbs. A tortoiseshell she-cat was pressing cobwebs onto a wound on Rainpaw's shoulder. A smaller brown tabby was limping around, a few herbs and leaves in his mouth.

"Stompah!" Barkpaw mewed through his mouthful of herbs.

"Hello, you two." meowed the tortoiseshell. She was a rather beautiful cat, with knowing green eyes.

"This is Tawnyflower. She's Thunderclan's medicine cat." Stormpaw meowed to Snowpaw.

"I hope I haven't caused you a lot of trouble, Tawnyflower." Snowpaw mewed to her, flicking her tail towards Rainpaw.

"It's nothing. It was bound to happen someday, sooner, if he wasn't the deputy's son."

"WHAT?!" Snowpaw yowled. Rainpaw rolled over, wincing visibly, to smirk at the stunned white apprentice. "You're the- the deputy's son?!" Snowpaw whispered, totally stunned.

"Oh yes, kittypet. My father will tear you apart when he gets back. You're finished!"

"As if!"

Snowpaw looked at Stormpaw, who was staring down at Rainpaw, a look of pure disgust upon his dark blue face. "Father doesn't have to stick up for you every time you get in a fix! I say it's good for you to get roughed up for _once in your life!"_

Without another word, Stormpaw turned and strode out of the den, leaving a shocked silence behind. Snowpaw then hurried after him, catching up to the dark blue tom halfway across the clearing. "Sorry." He mewed, turning to face her as she came up beside him. "You're probably wondering about that. Yes, Rainpaw is my brother, but I would much rather be related to any other cat than him." He gave her a long stare, then, with a pleading note in his voice, meowed. "Please don't judge me based on Rainpaw. Not all of my family is that horrible."

"I wouldn't judge you based on your brother." Snowpaw mewed softly. "I would never judge a cat based on one of their littermates. It's not in my character."

Stormpaw looked relived and mewed cheerfully. "The warriors den is over here-" he nodded in the direction of a large cluster of brambles and bushes. "The senior warriors sleep near the center, where it's warmer."

"Does the deputy have his own den?" Snowpaw asked, curious.

"Nah!" Stormpaw meowed. "The deputy sleeps with the senior warriors, in the middle." They padded over to the large bramble den Snowpaw had heard kits inside of earlier.

"This-" Stormpaw meowed, pushing himself through a narrow gap in the brambles. "-Is the nursery!" Snowpaw squeezed in after him, and caught the scent of milk. There were three queens inside, a blue and brown tabby, a pure white queen, and a dark blue-gray she-cat.

"Stormpaw!" The blue-gray queen moved forward and began to shower the young tom with licks.

"Mom- Stop it!" Stormpaw looked so embarrassed; Snowpaw thought he might melt into a puddle.

"_Mom?"_ Snowpaw asked, looking at the motherly she-cat.

"Oh yes. I am Stormpaw's mother." She purred, nuzzling her son. Looking at Snowpaw, she mewed. "I'm Bluetip, and about what you did to Rainpaw…" Snowpaw felt her stomach clench.

"I forgive you." Bluetip meowed.

"Huh?" Snowpaw felt her stomach do a back flip.

"I forgive you. Stormpaw probably did worse to him when he was a kit, and I would never have stood for what he said to you either." Bluetip strolled into a corner, and lay on her side.

"C'mon." Stormpaw hissed to her. Once out in the main camp again, they padded towards a den near the Highledge. "This is the elders den." Stormpaw meowed, the tone in his voice making it perfectly obvious that he did not want to discuss what had transpired in the nursery.

"Elders?" Snowpaw asked.

"The former warriors and queens, but they no longer hunt or do patrols or other things like that." Stormpaw explained.

"Ah..." Snowpaw looked around. There were only a few cats in sight, including a pure white she-cat and a black tom with one white ear.

"Who are they?" she asked, flicking her tail at the two cats in the corner.

"Moonpaw and Darkpaw?" Stormpaw meowed, glancing at them. "You might as well meet them, c'mon."

Moonpaw jumped a tail-length in the air when they approached, and attempted to hide behind Darkpaw, a difficult feat, as she was much bigger than him.

"Hello Stormpaw, Hello Snowpaw." Darkpaw meowed cheerfully. "Please excuse my sister, she's a little jumpy."

"Your sister?" Snowpaw mewed, confused. The two cats looked so different, it was a shock to find out they were related.

"Yes. I trust Stormpaw has told you our names?" Darkpaw meowed.

"Yes." Snowpaw mewed, looking curiously at Moonpaw. She was pure white, and had soft blue eyes. While much larger than either Snowpaw or Darkpaw, she was attempting to hide behind the latter like a kitten behind its mother.

"H-h-hi, S-s-sn-now-p-paw. I-m-m M-m-moon-p-paw." She mewed, stammering.

"Is she deaf?" Snowpaw asked, looking concerned.

"No." Darkpaw rolled his eyes. "She was as black as me when she was born, but after two days- Foof!" He puffed out his fur to indicate change. "All this white came out. She hasn't changed since."

"A l-l-ot o-o-of c-cats t-think I-I'm d-deaf, b-b-be-because o-of m-my f-fur." Moonpaw stammered.

"It's okay." Darkpaw meowed, seeing Snowpaw about to apologize.

"Snowpaw, we need to see Flamestar, he'll give us our new assignments. You still haven't got a mentor." Stormpaw meowed, turning toward the Highledge.

"Okay, bye!" Snowpaw mewed to the two cats.

"Bye!" Darkpaw meowed.

"Poor Moonpaw, is she always like that?" Snowpaw asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Unfortunately, yes." Stormpaw sighed. "No one really knows _what_ happened, except her father took her out for a tour around the borders, and she came back half alive, almost ripped to shreds."

"What?"

"That was my reaction, too. She survived, but she's never been the same since. She's afraid of her own shadow, and avoids her father as much as possible."

Stormpaw grimaced, and continued. "Her father said it was a badger, but I for one, don't believe him. Those wounds came from cat claws, and at the time I put it down to an enemy warrior patrol, even though the Warrior code forbids the harm of kits."

"So what do you think happened?" Snowpaw asked, but Flamestar was padding towards them from across the clearing.

"Ah, Stormpaw, showing the new apprentice the camp, how generous of you." he meowed.

"It was a pleasure!" Stormpaw meowed happily.

"Now, Snowpaw, are you ever going to get rid of your collar?" Flamestar asked, eyeing the blue strap.

"It's a symbol of my past, and if we forget the past, we have no future." Snowpaw replied calmly.

The ginger tom gazed at her appraisingly. "Very wise, young one. If that is your decision, I will say no more, but about your mentor..." Flamestar looked a little wary, but it was soon replaced by determination as the ginger tom leaped up to the Highledge and yowled. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Snowpaw watched, as again the cats of ThunderClan poured out into the clearing. "What's a mentor?" she mewed softly to Stormpaw, who was sitting next to her.

"Mentors are warriors who take on the task of training apprentices, how to hunt, how to fight, everything. My mentor's Flamestar." he meowed back.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Yowled Flamestar. "This new apprentice has no mentor, as of now. I, by the powers of Starclan, give Snowpaw a mentor." He gazed into the crowd of cats. "Snowpaw's mentor will be... Rubyheart."

There were several shocked mews, especially from Sorrelheart and Bramblepelt, who knew how much the scarlet warrior disliked the white she-cat. Rubyheart looked, for some reason best known to himself, looked like he was about to explode with happiness as he padded up to the base of the Highledge.

"Rubyheart, you were Squirrelfur's apprentice, and I expect you to pass on her bravery and generosity to this young apprentice." Flamestar meowed, and Rubyheart padded up to Snowpaw, and bowed his head to touch noses with the white she-cat.

Snowpaw looked up at the scarlet tabby, and felt shock as she realized that the great warrior was smiling down at her, full of a respect that had never been there before.

Cats began to circle around them, mewing congratulations to both of them. Rubyheart looked down at Snowpaw and mewed quietly. "You can go get something to eat, and then get some rest. You're going to need it, as tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"Alright." Snowpaw meowed, and padded through the crowd of cats to find Stormpaw. He wasn't far.

"_Your mentor is Rubyheart?"_ he hissed, looking horrified.

"I'm just as shocked as you are!" Snowpaw snapped.

"Hey, don't get like that with me, I'm sorry!" Stormpaw meowed, looking even more horrified.

"Sorry." Snowpaw mewed, and her belly gave a huge rumble. Both of the young cats looked down at her stomach. There was another rumble, and Stormpaw's stomach growled as well.

"Ha! I guess we're both hungry!" Stormpaw chuckled. He beckoned to Snowpaw with his tail. "I'll show you the food, c'mon."

Stormpaw showed her a pile of prey, all recently killed, that he called the "fresh-kill pile". Snowpaw selected a mouse for herself, and Stormpaw took a chaffinch. They padded over to the apprentice den, and sank their teeth into the still warm fresh-kill.

Snowpaw, too tired to talk, did as her mentor suggested, and selected a place to curl up and sleep. It had been a trying day, but the rewards, as Bramblepelt had said, had been great. She had a home. She had a friend. Tomorrow she would wake as an apprentice of ThunderClan. _This, _she thought, is _my new life. I had better get used to it..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Mist swirling around a stone circle... Two shadowy figures of cats... Mysterious words... From the ashes a fire shall be woken... A light from the shadows shall spring... Renewed shall be heart that was broken...The crownless again shall be king......._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Snowpaw stretched out in the dawns light, enjoying the warmth. She pulled herself upright as Rubyheart padded toward her. "Had a good rest?" he asked.

"I guess." she meowed, stretching again.

The scarlet warrior nodded. "When you're ready, we will head out on dawn patrol with Pinepelt and Drizzlepaw."

"Alright..." meowed Snowpaw sleepily.

In a few moments, a young blue and silver apprentice and a pale gray and brown tabby tom who had cold gray eyes. Very familiar gray eyes... "Let's head out!" Rubyheart yowled to the group, and Snowpaw followed the scarlet tabby through the gorse tunnel.

After passing the clearing in which Snowpaw had defeated Flamestar, Rubyheart turned to the left and into a group of bracken. The scarlet warrior passed through the bracken with barely a crackle. Pinepelt and Snowpaw also passed through noiselessly, but Drizzlepaw leapt through with a loud crunch.

"Sorry!" he mewed as all three cats looked around at him.

"Keep quiet!" Pinepelt snarled, glaring at the small apprentice. Rubyheart looked like he was about to say something harsh, but thought better of it.

"This is the ThunderClan border." Rubyheart said, pausing by a stream that trickled through two raised banks.

"What's on the other side?" Snowpaw asked, gazing over the whirling waters.

"ShadowClan territory." growled Pinepelt.

"ShadowClan?" Snowpaw asked.

"Filthy, scavenging rouges." Pinepelt growled.

"Another of the four clans around the lake." Rubyheart explained, glaring at Pinepelt.

"There are four clans?" Snowpaw asked, amazed.

"Yes," Rubyheart meowed, looking across the river as well. "We belong to ThunderClan, and we are the forest hunters." Rubyheart meowed. "Across the river are ShadowClan, the dark-hearted night hunters. WindClan are the fleet-footed warriors of the moor, and RiverClan, the sleek and water-loving hunters of the streams."

"Don't the clans fight, if there are so many of them?" Snowpaw asked.

"Sometimes." Rubyheart meowed. "All four clans gather in peace on one night only, and on the night of the full moon." He paused, still gazing across the river. "That night is the night of the Gathering." he meowed.

Pinepelt gazed across the river for a few heartbeats, and then growled. "Let's get going." "Alright." meowed Rubyheart, turning to follow the river.

The patrol had been walking quite a while, with Rubyheart pointing out the scent markers, and significant locations. Soon they reached the lakeshore and Pinepelt warned the group to keep to the bushes as much as possible. "Twolegs often walk these shores." he growled. "And with your collar, you might as well be asking them to pick you up and cuddle you." He directed these words at Snowpaw, who understood that she should keep herself hidden.

The patrol padded carefully through the undergrowth, keeping their ears pricked for any sound of twolegs. When Snowpaw saw the lake, she stopped dead in her tracks, causing Rubyheart to walk into her. It was _huge!_ It appeared to be an endless expanse of water, but Snowpaw could see the distant shore, along with an island on the opposite shore.

"That island is where the Gathering takes place." Rubyheart meowed, seeing where she was looking. "You're a bit young, but I will ask Flamestar if you can go tomorrow night."

"Real-"

"Hurry up!" Pinepelt snarled.

"Coming!" Rubyheart meowed, and as the patrol moved on, Snowpaw found herself happy, despite Pinepelt's scathing behavior.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On the way back to camp, Pinepelt walked beside Snowpaw. There was something forbidding about the look he kept giving her, and when they reached the clearing where she fought Flamestar, he told her to stay back for a quick word.

"My son told me what you did to him." he growled as the tip of Rubyheart's tail vanished into the undergrowth.

"He-"

"Silence!" the pale tabby spat, his fur bristling. "If you so much as lay a hair on my son again, I shall ensure that is the last thing you _ever _do!" And with that, Pinepelt turned and stalked back into the undergrowth.

Snowpaw found Stormpaw outside the nursery, a bundle of fresh moss in his jaws. "Hey!" he meowed, putting down the moss. "How was dawn patrol?"

"It was okay," Snowpaw mewed. "Your father got on my case about Rainpaw."

"Oh..." he mewed, looking ashamed. "I tried to talk to him about that, but he just told me to brush off, as usual." He shook his head, and looked down at the moss he had been carrying. "Do you want to help me bring in fresh moss for the elders?"

"Sure." Snowpaw mewed, picking up some of the moss and turning to pad to the elders den.

The ThunderClan elders were highly respected figures in the clan. Everyone looked up to them, even Flamestar. Apprentices were not allowed to eat until they had hunted for the elders or done some other task for them. Elders also had the reputation of being grumpy grouches.

However, this was not true of Amberfang and Graybite, the elderly she-cats who invited them to listen to a tale of how the great Firestar defeated Scourge, the evil leader of Bloodclan, over a piece of fresh-kill. "Yes, that would be great!" mewed Snowpaw.

"You might as well invite the other apprentices, they might want to hear." Graybite rasped, stretching out her claws.

"Alright!" Stormpaw meowed to the three she-cats, standing up. "I will go get them, and please don't start without me!"

"No worries." Snowpaw mewed, moving herself into a more comfortable position. Once Stormpaw was out of sight, Graybite rasped. "For a kittypet, you're rather polite."

"Um..." Snowpaw didn't want to offend the elderly cat, but she wasn't sure what to say.

"Graybite doesn't mean anything offensive." Amberfang mewed, looking apologetic.

"I just thought it was strange, considering most kittypets are selfish, vulgar and conceited." Graybite rasped, swiping a paw over a wrinkled ear.

Snowpaw was about to say something, but was distracted by the arrival of Stormpaw, along with Oakpaw, Thistlepaw, Barkpaw, the still shuddering Moonpaw, Darkpaw, Drizzlepaw, and to Snowpaw's dismay, Rainpaw.

"Well, well!" Graybite looked mildly surprised as the apprentices sat down to listen. "I didn't know my stories were so popular!"

"Of course, Graybite!" Oakpaw mewed, settling down to next to the gray she-cat. "Let's hear it!"

"Alright. Alright..." Graybite began to speak, and Snowpaw found herself engrossed in the elder's words...

"When the clans lived in the Old Forest, in the time of the great Firestar, there was a grave peril that threatened the life of many cats. From the distant Twolegplace, there came a group of cats that were an affront to everything the warrior code stands for. This group of cats called themselves Bloodclan, and their leader was the evil cat Scourge."

"Scourge was a ruthless leader, and incredibly strong, despite his small stature. With one blow, he had destroyed the feared Tigerstar, ripping all nine lives from him in one sweep. Then he had intended to rule the forest as well as Twolegplace."

"Uniting the four clans of the forest into Lionclan, Firestar faced Scourge. Their battle was fierce, and Scourge was a deadly opponent. Fortunately, Firestar was a leader with nine lives who fought beside Starclan, and, though Scourge took his first life, Firestar defeated, and killed the cat that had caused so many deaths. The battle was won, but not without its costs. Whitestorm, Firestar's loyal deputy was killed by the Bloodclan deputy, Bone, along with many others who had died defending the forest from a terrible enemy."

"Firestar was renowned as a hero, who had united the four clans of the forest, and brought a time of peace and prosperity to the forest."

Graybite put her head down on her paws and closed her eyes. When she did not stir for several moments, Oakpaw mewed. "I think she went to sleep."

Oakpaw got quietly to her paws, and padded out of the den. Her two brothers followed, and the rest of the apprentices went after them.

"That was a good story." Mewed Snowpaw, settling herself down in the shade of the ferns by the medicine cat's den.

"It was." Meowed Stormpaw, stretching out next to her. "Would you like to meet Cloudbush?" Stormpaw asked, swiping his paw over his ear.

"Who?" Snowpaw mewed.

"Cloudbush. She's Moonpaw's mother, and she just had a new litter the day before you came." Stormpaw explained, washing the base of his tail.

"Sure." mewed Snowpaw, getting to her feet. Stormpaw tried to do the same, but tangled himself up in the ferns and slipped. Snowpaw giggled, and Stormpaw blushed so scarlet, he might have passed for a smaller Rubyheart.

Cloudbush, as it transpired, was being visited by Moonpaw, with the result that the nursery was rather crowded. Snowpaw squeezed into the corner where the pure white she-cat lay on her side, three small scraps of fur at her belly. Moonpaw was looking at the kits with as much pride as if they were her own.

"Hello, you two." Purred Cloudbush, licking her kits fondly.

"Hello, Cloudbush." mewed Snowpaw, bowing her head respectfully. "Your kits are beautiful!"

"Thank you, Snowpaw, that's very kind." the white queen meowed. Suddenly, another cat entered the nursery. It wasn't one of the queens, it was a black tom. His cold eyes surveyed the den, lingering on Moonpaw, who shrunk into a corner, her blue eyes wide and fearful.

"Crowclaw!" Cloudbush mewed, looking surprised.

"Hello Cloudbush. I came to hear what names you chose for my children." the black tom meowed, his amber eyes fixed on Moonpaw.

"Oh, of course." Cloudbush mewed, looking down at the kits. "Twilightkit, for the black one with the white ear. Shadekit, for the kit with the two white ears. And Whitekit, which speaks for itself."

"Two young toms fit to carry on my legacy. Thank you, Cloudbush." Crowclaw meowed, turning to pad out of the den.

"Um, Crowclaw?" Cloudbush looked wary, almost frightened.

"Yes?" he answered, turning his head.

"Twilightkit and Shadekit are she-kits. It's Whitekit who is a tom." Cloudbush mewed. For a moment Crowclaw did not even seem to breathe. His eyes widened in shock and rage.

"The black kits are _she-cats?"_ he breathed, his voice deadly quiet.

"Yes." Cloudbush mewed timidly, shrinking closer around the black kits. Crowclaw looked furious, almost demented.

"Only _one _tom?!" he shrieked, his eyes popping out of his head. "How _dare_ you bring me she-kits, you piece of crowfood?! How _dare _you?!"

"Leave them alone!" for a moment, Snowpaw did not know who had spoken, until she saw Moonpaw rise up out of her crouch, her eyes full of rage. "It's not Mother's fault they are she-kits! Leave them alone!"

"You dare?" hissed Crowclaw, now deadly quiet again. "Have you forgotten the lesson I had to teach you? She-cats are not fit to be warriors, much less be able to pass on my legacy! Or do you need another lesson?" His eyes became chips of flint, filled with such a rage that it was no surprise Moonpaw shrank into a corner again, trembling from ear to tail.

Crowclaw glared for a moment at his daughter, then his cold amber eyes found Snowpaw and Stormpaw. Apparently he didn't dare continue his tirade in front of two witnesses. The black tom gave a low snarl and stalked out of the nursery.

"Come on." Stormpaw meowed to Snowpaw, nodding toward the exit.

"What was that about?" Snowpaw mewed, once they were across the clearing.

"Crowclaw has this belief, if you can call it that, that she-cats are unfit to be warriors." Stormpaw meowed, looking a little sick. "It's mouse-brained nonsense. She-cats are just as good, if not better, at hunting, fighting, and all other clan tasks as toms."

"Why does he think that, anyway?" Snowpaw asked, looking over at the entrance to the warrior's den, where Crowclaw was crouching, his cold eyes fixed on a point somewhere on the rocky wall.

"His father had the belief, and so he grew up with the idea that he was superior to she-cats because he was a tom." Stormpaw meowed, looking at Crowclaw as well.

"That is mouse-brained." Mewed Snowpaw, looking around the camp. Already the tangy scent of ThunderClan was beginning to seem familiar to her.

"Stormpaw! Snowpaw!" Both apprentices looked around. Rubyheart was padding toward them. "I wanted to teach you both some hunting techniques. And yes, I know you can hunt, Snowpaw." He meowed, seeing Snowpaw about to protest. "Flamestar wants you to learn some of Thunderclan's hunting techniques. Come on, both of you!"

The two apprentices followed Rubyheart into a sandy clearing, surrounded by trees. "This is the training hollow." He meowed to them. "Apprentices practice fighting and hunting moves here, where the sand makes it less easy to damage yourself if you slip and fall."

Turning to Snowpaw, he meowed. "When you lived alone, you must have learned to hunt using some form of crouch. Show me them."

Snowpaw jumped down into the center of the hollow. She dropped into her preferred hunting crouch. "How's this?" she asked, tensing her muscles.

"You have good form, and you have the basics down, but you seem to be favoring your right side." Meowed Rubyheart, circling her and looking her over.

"My right?" Snowpaw mewed, shifting her weight so she was more centered. However, she was not used to the pressure it exerted on her muscles and she collapsed.

"Sorry!" she mewed, standing up hurriedly.

"Nothing to worry about. I was worse when I was your age." Meowed Rubyheart, padding closer. "Try again, this time putting your weight on your left side."

Snowpaw dropped into a crouch, this time leaning to the left. Once again, she overbalanced and fell into the sandy ground.

"Better, but you still need improvement." Rubyheart meowed, prodding her with the tip of his tail. "Let's try some stalking techniques. Stormpaw, come down here!"

Stormpaw jumped down next to Snowpaw, brimming with confidence. "What's the trick to hunting rabbits, Stormpaw?" Rubyheart asked, sitting down.

"Be as quiet as possible, as rabbits have sensitive ears, and don't brush against bracken or grass." Stormpaw recited, dropping into a crouch and demonstrating.

"Excellent. Now, Snowpaw, how would you stalk a bird?" Rubyheart meowed, turning his amber gaze onto her.

"Birds. Right." Snowpaw once again dropped into a crouch. She moved forward a few steps, keeping her body low, barely moving a muscle, tensing her rear legs in preparation to spring.

"That's good." Meowed Rubyheart, and Snowpaw stood up, turning to face her mentor. She still could not believe that the cat who had called her a kittypet was now treating her as nicely as if she were clanborn like Stormpaw. It seemed rather odd.

Rubyheart continued to train the two of them in various hunting techniques until the sun had sunk low in the sky. All three were exhausted, and when they returned to the camp, Rubyheart told the two apprentices to get some fresh-kill and get some sleep.

"I will ask Flamestar about the gathering tomorrow." He meowed, padding away.

"The gathering?" Stormpaw meowed, selecting a vole from the pile.

"Oh yeah! He said he would ask to take me to the gathering tomorrow night." Snowpaw mewed, picking up a mouse and padding over to the apprentice's den.

Stormpaw followed her. "I know he likes you, but I don't think we are going to be able to go yet. We have to be older. If anything, Oakpaw and Thistlepaw are going to go. They are the oldest."

"Speaking of liking me," Snowpaw mewed, biting into her mouse. "Rubyheart wasn't nearly as kind when I first met him. He wanted to rip me apart!"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too." Stormpaw mumbled through a huge mouthful of vole.

"I think I can explain." The voice of Thistlepaw startled them, as the dark tabby moved out of the shadows inside the apprentice's den.

"Really?" Snowpaw mewed, recovering from the shock of his sudden appearance.

"Rubyheart is a young warrior, not as old or experienced as Crowclaw or Lionmane." Thistlepaw meowed, sinking into a sitting position. "Still, he longed for an apprentice with unnatural talent. When he met you in the forest, Rubyheart was convinced that you were special; especially after he saw you fight. You were a cat with special abilities, the apprentice he had been dreaming of for moons, despite your kittypet origin."

Thistlepaw stretched his claws, and gazed amusedly at the stunned expressions on Stormpaw and Snowpaw's faces.

"I never suspected…" mewed Snowpaw, finishing her mouse, and yawning widely.

"Get some sleep!" Yowled Rubyheart from the other side of the clearing. "We are going hunting tomorrow!"

"Well, better do as he said." Yawned Stormpaw, padding into his favorite spot and curling up.

Snowpaw followed suit, and dreamed once again of swirling mists, and mysterious voices…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next day dawned with a bout of chilly mist. Snowpaw was awake before the other apprentices, and she practiced her hunting crouch in the cold morning light. Rubyheart padded out of the warrior's den not long after, and he instructed her to wake up Moonpaw and Oakpaw to take on the hunting patrol.

"What do you want, kittypet?" Spat Oakpaw as Snowpaw prodded her awake.

"Hunting patrol with Rubyheart. Come on." She mewed.

Waking Moonpaw was not as hard. When Snowpaw mewed her name quietly into the white apprentice's ear, she awoke with a squeak of fear.

"W-w-what d-d-did I d-d-do?" She stammered, trembling in fright.

"Nothing. Rubyheart wants you to come on the hunting patrol with us." Mewed Snowpaw, following Oakpaw's tail out of the den. Once they were all assembled by the entrance to camp, Rubyheart told them to follow him.

"Which border are we patrolling today, Rubyheart?" Oakpaw mewed, bounding alongside the scarlet warrior.

"WindClan's." the massive tabby looked at Snowpaw. "I asked Flamestar about the Gathering, but he said you were too young."

Snowpaw nodded, noticing Oakpaw's triumphant smirk as she did so. A hard rock formed in her stomach as she paused to sniff the air. _Well, Stormpaw did say there wasn't much chance._ She thought bitterly. _Maybe next time._

"Who's WindClan's leader?" she meowed to Rubyheart. The scarlet warrior gazed down at a rock that, by the scent, concealed a mouse. She dropped into a hunting crouch and after pinpointing the small brown creature, leapt.

A heartbeat later, the mouse's limp body dangled from her jaws.

"N-n-nice c-catch S-Snowpaw!" Mewed Moonpaw, the she-cat's eyes gazed enviously at her.

Oakpaw looked stunned, but forced a sneer. "Sure, any kit can catch a mouse, but only _real_ clan cats can hunt rabbits!"

"Quiet, Oakpaw. Very nicely done, Snowpaw." Rubyheart padded over to her. "In answer to your question, Breezestar is the leader of WindClan."

"What does he look like?" Snowpaw mewed, scuffing some dirt over the body of the mouse.

"_She_ is a thin brown and white tabby. Like most WindClan cats, Breezestar is a very swift cat. Not many cats can outrun her, and even less rabbits." Rubyheart started to pad toward the scent border where the forest stopped and wild moors began.

Snowpaw followed him, and gazed out over the vast plains. Suddenly, she spotted a group of cats racing toward them. "WindClan warriors!"

There were three of them, one of them a thin brown and white tabby she-cat. "Greetings, Rubyheart. How is ThunderClan?" Breezestar meowed, gazing at the scarlet tabby.

"Very well, Breezestar." Rubyheart meowed, his amber eyes meeting Breezestar's yellow ones.

One of the warriors behind Breezestar gave a loud yowl of laughter. "Look at this! ThunderClan must be desperate if they're recruiting kittypets!"

Snowpaw felt a plume of rage coiling up in her mind. Rubyheart let out a low snarl.

"Wildlegs, if you want my apprentice to claw your eyes out, by all means continue speaking. After all, a mere WindClan warrior would look like an apprentice to a cat who defeated Flamestar himself!" Snowpaw felt a flow of pride at these words, and she glared at Wildlegs, who looked rather surprised.

"My warrior meant no offense to you, apprentice of ThunderClan." Breezestar meowed to Snowpaw, bowing her head respectfully. "You will make a fine warrior one day, and I am sure your name shall be remembered in the tales of all the clans."

"T-thank you, Breezestar!" Snowpaw stammered, sounding just like Moonpaw.

Breezestar nodded once more, and with a flick of her tail, she and her patrol were racing off across the moors again.

"Wow..." mewed Snowpaw, barely noticing Oakpaw's disgusted looks.

"Come. We must be going." Meowed Rubyheart, turning away from the moors. The three apprentices turned to follow him. "We are going hunting, might as well build up the fresh-kill pile while we're out."

After each of them had caught a sizeable amount of prey (Snowpaw, much to Oakpaw's horror and indignation, caught a rabbit more than half her size.), they returned to the camp.

"Snowpaw!" Stormpaw bounded across the clearing to meet her. "Back from hunting?"

"Dawn patrol, actually." Mewed Snowpaw, wincing at the nasty smell that emanated from Stormpaw's front paws. "Why are your paws so horrid smelling?"

"Mouse bile. Pinepelt had me searching the elders pelt's for ticks. I need to head to the nearest stream to wash my feet. I'll see you later, or do you want to come?" He grimaced.

"Sure, I'll come. Hang on, I'll tell Rubyheart where we are so he doesn't freak out." Snowpaw mewed. She looked around for the scarlet tabby and saw him sharing tongues with a gold tom on the other side of the camp. "Who's that with him?"

"That is Lionmane. He's a senior warrior, and he was going to be deputy before Pinepelt got the top job. Bit of a letdown for him, but it wasn't the only thing he missed out on." Stormpaw meowed, nodding toward Bluetip, who was crunching on a mouse with a brown and blue tabby queen.

"Your mother?" Snowpaw mewed, looking surprised.

"Oh yeah. He loved her. He's really angry at Pinepelt for _stealing_ her, as he puts it. But he's nice to Drizzlepaw and me, even acts like a father of sorts at times. He is really sympathetic whenever Pinepelt's being harsh to me. Sometimes I think my mother loves him too, but…" Stormpaw trailed off, and Snowpaw knew who he would have liked to have been fathered by.

A short while later, the pair of them had been cleared to go and find a stream to wash Stormpaw's paws off. The two apprentices bounded through the trees toward the ShadowClan border, and it's stream.

"Why do you need mouse bile for ticks?" Snowpaw meowed, wincing at the horrible smell.

"Ticks hate the stuff as much as we do. When you press some moss with it on a tick, it drops right off." Stormpaw meowed,

They had reached the stream. Stormpaw stuck his front paws into the water and began splashing and washing the scent off.

"Hey, look at this. Stormpaw, quit splashing me and look!" Snowpaw had walked further along the riverbank and found a place where the two opposite banks came very close. A cat could leap across without a lot of difficulty.

"Oh. Right, that. Bit narrow isn't it? Should we tell Flamestar?" Stormpaw asked, flicking his paw at her and spraying a few droplets of water at her.

Snowpaw hissed playfully, but a familiar scent hit her nose. It was very faint, but still distinct. She padded over to the small bank, sniffing. It was recent, but slightly stale. A few days old, perhaps? A cat had crossed this river twice, coming from ThunderClan territory. But as for who the cat was…

Snowpaw gazed across the water, thinking. What had Rainpaw doing on ShadowClan territory?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It had been nine days since Snowpaw had joined ThunderClan, and her training was progressing wonderfully. She had become fast friends with Moonpaw, Darkpaw, Thistlepaw, Drizzlepaw, and Barkpaw, and even managed to squeeze a compliment out of Oakpaw when she brought back so much prey, she and Stormpaw couldn't fit it all in two trips.

Oakpaw and Thistlepaw had told her about the gathering, and explained that there was a small stirring of trouble from ShadowClan, due to it's leader, Pebblestar, hinting that ShadowClan had less territory than Thunderclan.

She was learning much more about clan life, and she became acquainted with Swirlsplash (The brown and blue tabby queen), and several other warriors, including Lionmane, Diamondclaw(Who Rubyheart had a deep affection for.), and Gingerblaze(Flamestar's son.).

But she couldn't ignore the nagging suspicion that Rainpaw was up to something. Though she had followed him twice when he went out of camp, he never went anywhere near the ShadowClan border.

Her other worries were not groundless. What with Pinepelt seemingly breathing down her neck every time she was anywhere near Rainpaw, she was becoming as jittery as Moonpaw.

"You need sleep." Tawnyflower meowed calmly, pressing a cobweb onto Stormpaw's shoulder. He had been training with Rainpaw and had gotten quite a nasty scratch when his brother had taken a wild swing at him.

"I _have_ been sleeping!" She insisted, as Stormpaw limped over to a bed of moss and sat down. "Just not very soundly."

"Well, I'll give you some poppy seeds, and tell me if you feel any better tomorrow." Tawnyflower purred, pushing the dried poppy head towards Snowpaw. "One or two should be enough. You wouldn't want to oversleep! Pinepelt would have you on elder duty before you could say 'mouse'!"

Unfortunately, this was perfectly true. Pinepelt was being exceptionally harsh to Snowpaw, and was starting to prevent her from seeing Stormpaw.

One morning, she was crunching into a mouse when Oakpaw approached her. "Darkpaw asked me to go out hunting with him! I said yes, but he's just so- So…" She broke off, and blinked slyly at Snowpaw. "Enough about me, what about you and Stormpaw?"

"What?" Snowpaw was confused.

"You do realize that if you don't break it up with Stormpaw, Pinepelt's gonna hurt him, and you." Oakpaw sighed. "He doesn't want his eldest son having a relationship with a _kittypet_." She padded away, still smirking.

Snowpaw sat there, still shocked. Then her senses caught up with her mind. _Break what off with Stormpaw? We're friends, but nothing more than that! _ Then another, darker thought entered her mind. _Suppose Pinepelt _does_ hurt Stormpaw because we're friends? What am I going to do then?_

Suddenly, something much more than friendship had become apparent to Snowpaw. It was a burning pain, deep within her heart. All-consuming, all-devouring, it clawed at her insides.

But this was bliss. Snowpaw felt none of the pain that she expected, only a deep calm, her mind stripped clean of everything but one thought.

_Stormpaw._

"Can I go hunting by the Sky Oak?" she mewed, breathless, when Rubyheart told the apprentices to choose where they were going to hunt.

"Yes, but, Snowpaw, are you alright? You look a little sick." Rubyheart peered at her. "Do you want to go see Tawnyflower?"

"N-no. I-I'm fine." Snowpaw lied. In truth, she was fighting the urge to gaze at Stormpaw.

Rubyheart looked at her, then nodded. "Right. Off you go, then."

Once outside of camp, Snowpaw raced through the trees, determined to get as far away from whatever was causing her to feel so badly.

_Stormpaw._

It was a constant thought, and she couldn't get rid of it. It burned her throat and ripped at her heart, slicing her mind into pieces and tearing her apart.

_Stormpaw._

_Is this what it feels like to love?_ Snowpaw thought, reaching the base of the Sky Oak. To love… She didn't, did she? Stormpaw was her friend. She couldn't _love_ him. And yet, his name seemed to burn a hole in her heart, and she felt, again, that wonderful sense of bliss…

But no. She couldn't. She _would not_. She, Snowpaw, was _not_ going to fall in love with him.

_Stormpaw_. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few days later, the burning passion had all but vanished. Her apprentice duties continued as usual. Snowpaw noticed that Pinepelt kept giving her ominous looks, but never said anything to Stormpaw in case it upset him.

Snowpaw was on a border patrol with Rubyheart, Gingerblaze, Lionmane and Darkpaw. They were padding down the ShadowClan border when a cat-scent caught Snowpaw's attention. It was close, and coming at them, fast!

"ShadowClan warriors!" She screamed as a dark gray tabby shape flew out of a bush and grabbed Rubyheart. Five more ShadowClan cats emerged from the bushes and flung themselves at the ThunderClan cats.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" A pale gray tom with black feet padded out of the bushes and faced the wrestling cats.

"Pebblestar!" Snarled Rubyheart, his eyes full of hatred as he shoved the dark gray tom off of him. Turning to face the ShadowClan leader, he growled. "What are you doing? This is ThunderClan territory!"

"Not for much longer." Pebblestar flicked his tail, and his warriors leapt to his side. He turned to gaze at Snowpaw. "Give the kittypet apprentice a good few wounds as a warning to ThunderClan."

The massive dark gray tabby grinned and stalked forward. "Boulderbash, give her a few wounds from me!" Jeered a murky brown tom. Boulderbash smiled still wider, and nodded.

"Get away from her!" Rubyheart shrieked, trying to fling himself at Boulderbash, but the murky brown tom pinned him down.

"Now, now. We wouldn't want you to hurt my son, do we?" He sneered. Boulderbash suddenly flung himself at Snowpaw, who dodged his massive gray body with ease.

Boulderbash let out a snarl of annoyance, and lunged again. Snowpaw moved aside with absurd ease. "How many moons have _you_ been a warrior?" She jeered, dodging his furious paw swipes. "One, half, a quarter moon? Good StarClan, you are terrible!"

Boulderbash snarled with rage and flung himself at the white apprentice. Snowpaw ducked and the ShadowClan warrior crashed into a tree.

"Whoops!" She giggled as the large warrior staggered away from the tree, his eyes rolling absurdly as he shook his head.

"Boulderbash! Leave her alone. We don't want you to embarrass yourself any further." Pebblestar meowed, and Boulderbash looked furious. Nevertheless, he backed away, still snarling curses at the small apprentice.

Rubyheart shook the murky brown tom off of his back and hurried toward Snowpaw as Pebblestar meowed loudly. "This isn't the end, ThunderClan! ShadowClan _will_ get more territory. Keep your eyes open!"

The ShadowClan cats vanished into the bushes. Rubyheart looked at Snowpaw, obviously worried. "Are you alright? Did he get you?"

"I'm fine, Rubyheart. That Boulderbash fights worse than an kit!" Snowpaw mewed cheerfully. She looked around at the four pairs of blank and startled eyes gazing at her.

"Boulderbash…" Meowed Lionmane, his golden eyes wide. "He is one of ShadowClan's _best_ warriors. I received these scars from fighting him, and you came out without a scratch!"

"Oh…" Snowpaw gazed at the bushes where the ShadowClan cats had vanished.

"Let's get back to camp." Gingerblaze meowed, also looking into the bushes. "We need to tell Flamestar that Pebblestar was on our territory." He shot a sideways look at Snowpaw.

Once they reached camp, Snowpaw filled Stormpaw in on everything that had taken place by the border. He was just as surprised as the rest of the patrol.

"I've heard of Boulderbash." He muttered darkly, gazing at the nursery. "He's supposed to be one of the best fighters. Also, I've heard he's not very bright. No wonder you managed to outwit him!"

"Everyone else seems so surprised, considering he wasn't that good of a thinker!" Snowpaw mewed, also looking at the nursery.

Stormpaw chuckled. "Well, Boulderbash isn't the only one that most cats need to be wary of." He meowed. "There's his brothers. Gravelclaw, Rockheart, and Stonepelt. Then his younger brother, Hardpaw. It's a big family."

"Huh." Snowpaw's belly growled, and she laughed. "I'm rather hungry, and I'm betting you are too."

"You read my mind!" Stormpaw laughed as well. "Wait here, and I'll get us both something." He returned with a vole and set it down in front of Snowpaw. "Eat up!" he chortled.

As Snowpaw sank her teeth into the fresh-kill, she saw Pinepelt watching her from the other side of the clearing. His cold gray eyes bored into her own amber ones, and Snowpaw looked down at the vole, thinking.

What if Pinepelt did try to hurt Stormpaw? And if he did, what if it was Snowpaw's fault?

Snowpaw pushed the thought away. Stormpaw was Pinepelt's son. He wouldn't hurt him, as fathers never hurt their kits. Or did they?

Moonpaw had been avoiding the nursery lately, and both she and Stormpaw had agreed that it was because Crowclaw spent so much time in there. From what Stormpaw had said, Crowclaw truly believed that she-cats were not fit to be warriors. But was that enough excuse for him to harm his own daughter?

Full of confused and suspicious thoughts, Snowpaw lay down in her favorite corner, Stormpaw curled up beside her. But it was long after Drizzlepaw's snores filled the den that Snowpaw finally realized that the absence of Rainpaw's usual loud snufflings meant that she was not the only one lying awake.


	7. Chapter 6

Updaaaaaaaaaaaate!!! Thanks to the 2 people who sent me reviews. *Sigh* Am I bad, or something? Review, people, review! No more chapters if you don't. Oh, by the way. Drizzlepaw is Stormpaw's little bro. Yeah, not that anyone cared, but I just wanted to clarify. Give me ideas for chapter seven, cuz I'm all out. Joy. Remember, five reviews, or no chappy.

Chapter Six

_It was very dark. Snowpaw opened her eyes. She was lying in a deserted clearing. She could hear the lapping of water somewhere nearby. Gazing around, and breathing in the unfamiliar scents, she saw that she wasn't in a clearing at all. She was on the gathering island._

_"Hello?" She called, but there was no reply. Am I dreaming? She thought, standing up. Snowpaw caught the scent of a cat. She turned her head. _

_A blue-gray she-cat was padding toward her. She had stars in her fur, and her eyes shone with a strange light._

_"Welcome, Snowpaw. I am Bluestar." The she-cat sank onto her haunches, and gazed at Snowpaw, who understood that this was a dream. She was speaking to a StarClan cat._

_"W-why am I here?" She asked, shivering slightly._

_"There is great danger coming. Beware the calm before the storm." Bluestar began to fade, leaving nothing but her scent behind. _

_"Wait! Tell me what you mean!" She cried, but shadowy cats were emerging all around her, snarling and unsheathing their claws. _

_"Waait!" Snowpaw felt a great pain in her stomach, and she heard a harsh voice speaking to her._

"Wake up, kittypet! My father's going to slit your throat in a minute! Oh, never mind, I'll do it myself!" Snowpaw opened her eyes. Rainpaw was crouching over her, his eyes slits of fury.

"Get away from me!" Shrieked Snowpaw, flinging herself away from the silvery-blue tabby. Rainpaw smirked.

"Come on, kittypet. Father's waiting to take you and my good for nothing brothers on patrol. Hurry up!" Rainpaw meowed, padding out of the apprentice's den.

"Snowpaw? Come on, let's go." Stormpaw stuck his head inside the den, looking embarrassed and angry. Snowpaw scrambled to her paws, and followed the dark blue tabby tom out into the pale morning light.

Pinepelt, Rainpaw and Drizzlepaw were waiting for them by the entrance.

"Ah, the great kittypet warrior emerges at last! I can't say I envy your taste in friends, Stormpaw." Pinepelt jeered, gazing at Snowpaw with undisguised contempt in his face.

Stormpaw was quivering with rage, and he could hardly move without stumbling.

Drizzlepaw was looking at another cat across the clearing. Snowpaw followed his gaze, and to her shock, he was staring at Moonpaw!

"Lets head out!" Pinepelt growled, flicking his tail and the four apprentices followed him, Drizzlepaw glancing over his shoulder regularly.

Along the path to the WindClan border, Pinepelt stopped. "Let's see how you hunt, kittypet. Catch that thrush, go on."

Snowpaw dropped into a crouch, and began to creep toward the bird, when Rainpaw brushed deliberately against a clump of bracken. The resounding crunch made the thrush burst into the sky in alarm. Snowpaw leapt after it, but it was a mouse-length out of reach.

"What did you do that for?" She snarled at Rainpaw, who smirked.

"Did what? It was your own clumsiness that made you miss. I wouldn't expect anything else from a fat, lazy kittyp-"

"Rainpaw, call her a kittypet once more, and I will show you just how much fur I can rip out of you!" Stormpaw hissed, his amber eyes flashing. Snowpaw had never seen him so angry. Every hair on his body was sticking straight up, so he looked three times his size.

Rainpaw shrugged. "Why shouldn't I? She is exactly that. A kittypet. I should call a cat by what he is."

"In that case, you're a heap of fox dung!" Shrieked Stormpaw, his eyes bulging, and he leapt at his brother.

Rainpaw screamed in fear as his brother's teeth sunk into his neck, and he flailed his paws wildly, trying to dislodge Stormpaw.

"Enough!" Pinepelt snarled, grabbing Stormpaw by his scruff and flinging him into a tree. Drizzlepaw arched his back, hissing.

Pinepelt looked down at the dark blue tabby, hatred and disgust etched in every hair on his face. "You are a disgrace! Attacking your own brother, and siding for kittypets! I am ashamed to be your father! Back to camp, and you!" He whirled around to face Snowpaw. "You might as well go with him. And you will spend the rest of the day caring for the elders, both of you!"

Stormpaw was already racing back to camp, his eyes full of vicious anger. When they reached camp, Snowpaw tried to press comfortingly up against his side, but he twisted away from her.

"Stormpaw…"

"Don't talk to me!" he snarled, and stalked off to the apprentice's den. Flamestar, roused by their arrival, padded over to Snowpaw, who was on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" the ginger tom gazed down at the trembling apprentice.

"Leave me alone!" Snowpaw had not meant to screech at the clan leader, but she was already streaking out of camp again, heading for the ShadowClan border, and it's stream.

"Who are you?" An unfamiliar voice made Snowpaw look up. A black ShadowClan apprentice with a white spot n her chest was gazing at her from the other side of the border.

"Why does it matter?" Snowpaw snarled, sinking on to her haunches on the sandy riverbank.

"Sorry, I was just curious." The ShadowClan she-cat sat down as well, still gazing at Snowpaw. "You're Snowpaw, aren't you? I heard about you at the last Gathering. Is it true, that you were once a kittypet?"

"Shouldn't my collar be enough proof of that?" Spat Snowpaw, her eyes flashing.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I couldn't see it. I'm Nightpaw."

"Hi." Snowpaw shoved a rock into the swirling water.

"You seem a little on edge." Nightpaw mewed, licking her chest fur. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" Snowpaw screeched. "My whole _life_ is wrong! I'm a worthless piece of mouse dung and I'm of no use to anybody!"

"That's not true." Nightpaw looked up. "From what I heard, you beat Boulderbash without even getting a scratch! Your mentor said you were the finest hunter in ThunderClan!"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm still a worthless kittypet." Snarled Snowpaw.

"Then take off your collar." Nightpaw mewed.

"What?" Snowpaw looked at the blue strap around her neck. She had told Flamestar she was going to keep it on, because it reminded her of the past, but now it seemed like a burden. Something that weighed her down.

"Your collar. I'll help you get it off. Come over here." Nightpaw stood up.

"Fine." Snowpaw meowed, bounding across the river to where the black she-cat stood. Bending her head over, she fastened her teeth in the blue material and tugged.

Nightpaw grabbed the other side and gave it a wrench. After a few heartbeats, the collar snapped, breaking in two.

The ShadowClan apprentice rolled over backwards, laughing.

"Thanks!" Mewed Snowpaw. She felt so- so free! With nothing to bind her anymore to her kittypet past, Snowpaw took the broken fragments and hurled them into the river. The collar vanished into the water, and a familiar voice rang out.

"Come, Snowpaw. We must be getting back to camp." Flamestar emerged from the undergrowth, smiling.

"Coming, Flamestar! Bye, Nightpaw. I hope I see you again soon." Snowpaw mewed to the black apprentice. She purred and meowed a farewell, before vanishing into the bushes.

Snowpaw leapt back over the stream, narrowly missing a sharp rock that was jutting out of the sandy bank.

"Your friends are waiting for you to come on a hunting patrol." Flamestar meowed as they raced back to camp.

"It's not wrong, is it?" Snowpaw mewed, looking up at the ginger tom. "Me being friends with Nightpaw?"

"Of course not." Flamestar meowed. "I myself have a very good friend in RiverClan. We often walk along the lakeshore, chatting about old battles and such."

"Oh. Thank you." Snowpaw found Rubyheart, Darkpaw, and Stormpaw waiting for her at the camp entrance.

"Come on! All the prey will have died of old age by the time we start!" Stormpaw meowed, laughing as he did so.

"Alright!" Snowpaw mewed, and she felt glad. Glad that she was home, in the company of friends.

And Now for a special Mother's Day Treat!

Wind rustled through the branches on the Island, masking the sound of cats arriving.

"Are we all here?" Snowpaw mewed, looking around at her fellows.

"Yes." Rainpaw sighed. "Get on with it, kittypet."

"Don't mind him, go on Snowpaw." Stormpaw laid his tail reassuringly on the white she-cat's shoulder, and Snowpaw began speaking.

"My friends, and my worst enemies, have gathered here this night to honor a very special occasion. It is known to the twolegs as 'Mother's Day', and it is a day to show just how much you appreciate your mother, and to make this day her day."

Snowpaw looked out over the masses of cats watching her and meowed. "Show _your_ mother how much you care for her by doing something extra special, just for her. Give her a present. Give her a part of the immense love you feel for her, and tell her _just_ how much she means to you."

"With that being said, good night, and Happy Mothers day!"


	8. Chapter 7

Warning! If you do not review, Stormpaw will eat your brains and Sprucepelt will stuff nightshade up your nose!

Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, and if I did own it, Scourge would have had a daughter and she would have killed him.

Chapter 7

The day of the next gathering had arrived, bringing with it a clear sun hovering high above the cats heads. Snowpaw had been out hunting with Thistlepaw when Flamestar issued the familiar cry.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" As Snowpaw headed to the center of the clearing, she met Stormpaw behind Gingerblaze.

"Cats of ThunderClan! As you know, the night of the Gathering is tonight. I intend to make it plain to Pebblestar that he will not be taking over any of our territory. Also, Tawnyflower has announced that Barkpaw has been granted his full medicine cat name. He is now Barkpelt."

"Barkpelt! Barkpelt!" yowled Sorrelheart, her other two kits joining in as Barkpelt blushed and bowed his head modestly. Bramblepelt looked at his son proudly.

"That is all. Go to your duties, and Snowpaw, can I see you in my den?" Flamestar leapt down from the Highledge and padded down toward his den. Snowpaw shot a mystified glance at Stormpaw before following him.

"Yes, Flamestar?" Snowpaw mewed, once she had entered the small space.

"Ah, Snowpaw. I think you have learned enough and are ready to come to the gathering tonight." Flamestar meowed, sinking onto his haunches.

"R-really?" Snowpaw stammered. She could not believe it.

"Yes. You and Stormpaw are both going. Also, Pinepelt insisted that Rainpaw should come, so he will also be attending." Flamestar licked his chest fur, and sighed.

"Thank you, Flamestar. There's also something I wanted to ask you." Snowpaw hesitated. "Who was Gingerblaze's mother?"'

Flamestar surveyed Snowpaw for a moment before meowing. "My mate was a she-cat named Squirrelfur. She was feisty, independent and hot headed." He sighed again. "Before I became leader, my warrior name was Flamestorm. I was young, and we fell in love. Soon, she was carrying my kits."

"What happened?" Snowpaw whispered.

"The night she was kitting, ShadowClan attacked. One of the ShadowClan warriors broke into the nursery, Murkymind."

"Is he a muddy brown tom?"

"Yes. He saw her lying there, with Gingerblaze still wailing, not yet by her belly. He attacked and killed Squirrelfur, and was about to kill Gingerblaze when I arrived. He ran like a coward, but I was able to save Gingerblaze. I have nursed a deep grudge ever since." Flamestar sighed once more. "It has been a long time since I have related these events. Thank you, Snowpaw. For asking. And for listening. Now, shouldn't you be off hunting with Stormpaw?"

"Oh! Right, sorry." Snowpaw bowed her head respectfully, and backed out of the den.

_Well, that was unexpected._ Snowpaw thought as she headed over to Stormpaw. _I wouldn't have expected the clan leader to suddenly spill his deepest secrets to a mere apprentice! _

"Hey Snowpaw. What did Flamestar want?" Stormpaw meowed, smoothing his tail fur.

"He said we get to go to the gathering tonight!" Snowpaw yowled, bounding and bowling over the dark blue tabby.

Stormpaw hissed playfully, swiping at the white she-cat. "Awesome!" he shrieked. The two apprentices wrestled in the dust for a moment before an angry yowl sounded from the elder's den.

"Will you two bring me some fresh-kill?! I am waiting!" It was the unmistakable voice of Onefoot, the blackish brown elder, who was possibly the harshest to Snowpaw compared to Rainpaw and Pinepelt.

"Erg!" Snowpaw pushed Stormpaw off of her and headed over to the fresh-kill pile. She selected a vole and padded over to Onefoot. He sniffed the vole disdainfully.

"Honestly, Onefoot. What's wrong with it?" Amberfang rasped, giving the vole a sweeping glance.

"It stinks of kittypet." Hissed Onefoot, but Graybite growled.

"Just eat it, Onefoot. There's nothing wrong with it, or with Snowpaw! Now apologize and say thank you to the apprentice who puts up with your griping!" For a moment it seemed like Onefoot was about to choke. He almost fell over with the effort of saying 'Thank you I'm sorry'.

"What an old fur ball!" Hissed Snowpaw, once she was out hunting with Stormpaw. She was still fuming from the elder's treatment of her.

"Hey, it's okay. Onefoot's always been a pain in the tail. He would complain if a warrior of StarClan brought him fresh-kill!" Stormpaw meowed, placing the tip of his tail on Snowpaw's shoulder. "Besides, we are going to the Gathering! Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Grr." Snowpaw growled, flattening her ears. She was happy, of course, but still… Despite it being over half a moon since she had discarded her collar, Onefoot, Rainpaw, and Pinepelt had made it their personal mission to make her life miserable.

When the sun had sunk low in the sky, the two of them headed back to the camp. Flamestar was standing at the entrance to camp, surrounded by a group of cats.

"Put that down, then follow me." The ginger tom meowed, nodding to their prey. Once they had done that, Flamestar bounded down to the lakeshore, leading ThunderClan along the shore.

The lake was really huge. Snowpaw could barely see the distant bank, but the Island stood out against the water; a great black jagged rock, with several huge pines standing tall against the blood-red sun.

"It's amazing." Murmured Snowpaw, her amber eyes widening.

"I know, right?" Stormpaw had fallen into step behind Flamestar, and Snowpaw bounded next to him. The ThunderClan cats bounded as one along the shore, murmuring excitedly. Snowpaw caught the scent of a huge group of cats up ahead, and soon they had reached the Island.

The bridge to the Island was a huge dead tree, which had fallen seemingly seasons ago, and now formed a path to the Gathering place.

Already the hollow was filled with cats. From the scents, she could tell that the assembled cats were only ShadowClan and WindClan.

"Where's RiverClan?" She hissed to Bramblepelt. The dark tabby smiled, and bent his head down to Snowpaw's ear to hiss back.

"Since RiverClan is so close to the Island, Ebonstar thinks it's fair to let the other clans chat amongst themselves before the Gathering starts."

"Ah…" Snowpaw mewed, and dashed off along the bridge to catch up with Stormpaw. Amongst the assembled cats, Snowpaw saw the black furred apprentice, Nightpaw sitting next to an olive-green tom and a reddish brown tom.

"Nightpaw!" Snowpaw mewed, sinking onto her haunches next to the she-cat.

She smiled and purred. "Nightpaw? Don't know her. I'm Night_pool._"

"What?" Snowpaw almost fell over from shock. "Y-you're a _warrior?_"

"Yep. Only for two nights. I have some cats you might want to meet." She flicked her tail at the two apprentices beside her. "This is Olivepaw, and Applepaw."

"Hey." Olivepaw purred. "Nightpool told us all about you. Snowpaw, right?"

"Yeah. You know, I've been meaning to ask Tawnyflower, but whose ShadowClan's medicine cat?" Snowpaw meowed, looking around.

"Sprucepelt. My older brother." Olivepaw grinned. "He once tried to give me nightshade because I was laughing at him when he got herbs up his nose."

"How did he get herbs up his nose?" Snowpaw mewed, smiling as well.

"My mother was annoyed at him and stuffed the yarrow leaves up his nose!" Olivepaw began laughing, and Applepaw, who had not said a word all this time, managed a small smile.

There was a small commotion as a group of cats crossed the tree-bridge. At the head of them was an enormously fat black and dark gray tom. He was smiling at all the cats he passed, and Snowpaw guessed that this must be Ebonstar, RiverClan's leader.

Ebonstar trotted over to the huge tree in the center of the island, where the other three leaders were sitting on one of the four branches. Ebonstar crouched low, wiggled his rear and leapt up onto his branch. Then he fell right off again.

Snowpaw was not sure why all the other cats laughed good-naturedly as Ebonstar scrambled back up onto his branch, smiling widely. "Why did he do that?" she hissed to Nightpool.

"Oh, he always does that. It's his way of keeping the Gathering in a good mood." Nightpool purred, watching the black tom right himself on the branch and gaze at his fellow leaders.

Breezestar looked around at the assembled cats and began to yowl. "WindClan has had no trouble with the badger ThunderClan reported last Gathering. My warriors drove it into the territory behind the moors. We have seen many twolegs hiking up the hills, a large female and five kits. They were shrieking and waving sticks around. They headed into your territory, Flamestar. I would watch out for them."

"Thank you, Breezestar. My patrols will keep an eye out." Flamestar meowed, nodding to Breezestar. Then he began to speak. "One of my patrols was attacked by ShadowClan cats well within our own borders. You yourself headed the attack, Pebblestar. I must warn you that ThunderClan will not tolerate this invasion of our territory."

Pebblestar began licking his front paw and washed his ear. He looked up at Flamestar, smiling slightly. "Really, Flamestar. Did you honestly think that your clan could get away with hoarding your territory? ShadowClan has many mouths to feed. And, from what I hear, so do RiverClan. What do you say, Ebonstar? Will you help me teach ThunderClan a lesson?"

Ebonstar looked confused. "I don't know what you mean, Pebblestar. My clan has plenty of prey. Why would we attack ThunderClan?"

Pebblestar shrugged. "I thought you might want too take revenge for the oppression of all of our clans. I mean, just because the legendary Three were ThunderClan cats doesn't mean you can lord over all of us. What about you, Breezestar? WindClan has been oppressed just as much as ShadowClan. Will you join us to defeat these ThunderClan tyrants?"  
"Of course not!" hissed Breezestar, her eyes slits. "I know as soon as I lift a paw to help you, next you'll be invading our territory! Not a chance, Pebblestar."

"Well, I guess we must defeat these tyrants on our own. Shame. I was going to give you each a slice of their territory. Well, this Gathering is over. You can expect trouble, Flamestar. I will make sure of that." And with that, Pebblestar bounded to the tree-bridge, his warriors following him, hissing at the ThunderClan cats they passed.

"Sorry!" mewed Nightpool, turning to follow her leader. Olivepaw and Applepaw shot Snowpaw apologetic looks before bounding after Nightpool.

"Well, that's bad." Meowed Stormpaw once he had pushed himself past a olive-green WindClan she-cat. "I knew that there was going to be trouble, once Pebblestar started speaking. Bit of a let-down, especially on our first Gathering!"

"I know. Great StarClan, I wish everything had gone well." Snowpaw mewed, turning to follow Flamestar as the ginger tom crossed the tree-bridge.

The possible thought of a ShadowClan attack was not the only thing that was bothering Snowpaw. When Pebblestar had declared that there was trouble coming for ThunderClan, she had noticed Rainpaw with an almost triumphant smirk upon his pale blue face.

Was Rainpaw somehow involved with the coming attack? If so, why would he lead his bloodthirsty enemies to attack his mother and father?

_My life is getting more complicated by the day._ Thought Snowpaw as she curled up next to Stormpaw back in the ThunderClan camp.


	9. Chapter 8

Updaaaaate! Jeez, this took a while. Enjoy, ravenous fans!

Chapter 8

The morning after the Gathering dawned with a pale sun barely breaking through the dark gray clouds. Snowpaw yawned and stretched out in front of the apprentice's den. When she had awoken, Rainpaw had been gone. Lionmane had said that the pale blue tabby had been out hunting.

Still, what with the possible threat of a ShadowClan attack hanging over every ThunderClan cat's head, Snowpaw was only slightly worried about the mysterious involvement of Rainpaw.

"Snowpaw!" Rubyheart meowed, padding over to her. "The apprentices are going to be fortifying our walls. We can't let ShadowClan break in easily. Take Gingerblaze and Thistlepaw to find some thorns, and bring them back to camp."

"Right. I'll go do that. Are we going to have fighting training later?" Snowpaw mewed, looking up at the scarlet warrior.

"Later, once you've got those thorns. Go on, now." Rubyheart flicked his tail impatiently.

It seemed like the whole clan was ready for an attack. Snowpaw found Thistlepaw and Gingerblaze weaving stems and leaves into the walls of the elder's den.

"One- second-hang-on." Thistlepaw grunted, pushing a twig through a series of gaps.

"You're doing wonderfully, Thistlepaw." Amberfang rasped. "I know that it's all preparation for an attack, but it is nice to not have as many gaps in the den."

"There!" Thistlepaw weaved the twig through a final hole, and then turned to look at Snowpaw. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, you and Gingerblaze are going to be looking for thorns." Snowpaw mewed.

"In our pads?" Gingerblaze asked.

"No, thorn bushes. We need to take some and put it around the wall not protected by rocks." Snowpaw meowed, looking around the camp. It was starting to get chilly. The first cold winds of leaf-bare were starting to blow.

"Alright. Lets go, then." Gingerblaze padded toward the entrance to camp. Snowpaw and Thistlepaw bounded after him. All the while the group was collecting thorn bushes and dragging them back to camp, Snowpaw was thinking about Rainpaw. _Am I just paranoid?_ She wondered.

A sharp pain in her shoulder broke her concentration. She looked past the thorn bush to see Rainpaw smirking at her.

"Whoops." He jeered. Snowpaw looked at her shoulder to see a huge thorn penetrating her white fur. Already her flank was covered in blood.

"You little-" She was about to leap at Rainpaw when Barkpelt came up to her.

"Ooh, that looks bad. Go see Tawnyflower." The dark tabby medicine cat gripped the thorn in his teeth and pulled it out. A spurt of scarlet blood followed.

"Ow!" Snowpaw winced, rolling her shoulder. It hurt. Badly.

"To Tawnyflower with you. Go on." Barkpelt nudged her in the direction of the medicine cat's den. She stumbled as she walked. More blood followed. More pain. Joy.

"Oh dear. What happened?" Tawnyflower mewed, slicing a greenish root into pieces as the white she-cat walked in.

"Rainpaw pushed a thorn into my shoulder. Ow!" Snowpaw winced as more blood flowed down her flank.

"Come here. I'll clean that up." Tawnyflower began licking the wound, washing the blood off, leaving the fur surrounding the wound a faint tinge of pink. She turned and picked up a wad of cobwebs with her paw. Peeling some off, she pressed the web onto the cut with her other paw. The tortoiseshell she-cat grabbed a chewed up leaf from a pile and placed it on the wound. Another piece of cobweb followed that.

"Thanks. It doesn't hurt so much now." Snowpaw mewed, testing her weight on the injured leg. It wobbled horribly.

"I would go swimming, if I were you." Tawnyflower purred.

"Swimming?!"

"To strengthen your leg. After you swim for a while, your leg will not hurt at all."

"Oh. Right. I'll do that." Snowpaw mewed. She limped out of camp, trodding on a thorn as she did so. "Mouse dung!" She hissed, annoyed. Thankfully, it didn't break her skin, and she padded slowly to the WindClan border. There was a stream there, which Rubyheart had shown her earlier.

Shivering at the thought of what she was about to do, Snowpaw stepped into the water. It wasn't as bad as she expected. The water was pleasantly cool, and lapped around her flanks. She had to lift her head slightly higher to prevent water from getting in her mouth.

The current tugged at her, pulling her down toward the lake. Struggling against the pull, she began to feel the pain in her shoulder lessening. But not entirely.

"Snowpaw? What in StarClan's name are you doing?" Snowpaw looked up. Bluetip was standing a fox-length away, gazing curiously at the apprentice.

"Swimming. Tawnyflower's orders. For my leg." Snowpaw mewed, pulling herself out of the stream. Now it got really cold. She shivered violently. Shaking her sodden fur, she padded over to Bluetip. "Does someone want me at camp?"

"Oh. No, I just stumbled upon you by chance. I needed a break." Bluetip sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Snowpaw asked, looking at the blue queen. She seemed dejected, and her eyes held none of their usual humor.

"No, I-" Bluetip broke off as Pinepelt stalked into the clearing. The pale tabby glared at the pair of them.  
"Apprentices are supposed to stay in camp." He growled. "What have you been doing, kittypet? Jumping in the river? Get back to camp, and go see Tawnyflower."

Snowpaw didn't want to argue, so she streaked back to camp without looking back at Bluetip. _Why does Bluetip look so upset? _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few days went by without any hint of ShadowClan on their territory. Flamestar was visibly becoming uneasy by the continual lack of any sign of hostility. Rubyheart had been giving all the apprentices strenuous battle training, and even Moonpaw had given the scarlet warrior some serious cuts.

But Snowpaw was constantly aware of Bluetip leaving camp more and more, and Pinepelt was becoming increasingly nasty.

Meanwhile, her relationship with Stormpaw seemed to be growing. The two of them were inseparable. Whenever Snowpaw curled in her nest, full of anxiety and worry over every tiny detail of her confusing life, Stormpaw would be there, helping her fight off the pangs and shadows that threatened to engulf her.

One day, after a long training session with Rubyheart, Snowpaw walked into the apprentice's den, she found Drizzlepaw sitting in his usual nest, staring absently into space.

"Hey." Snowpaw sat down next to him.

"Hi." Drizzlepaw sighed. "Listen, Snowpaw. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?" Snowpaw mewed, curious.

Drizzlepaw sighed again. "What's it like to be in love?"

"Where's this coming from?" Snowpaw meowed, surprised.

"Well…" Drizzlepaw sighed yet again, gazing absently at the roof of the den. "To tell you the truth, I think I'm in love with Moonpaw. I can't seem to stay away from her. At first, I thought it was pity, but this is so much more. It feels like my heart is going to rip itself apart." He looked at Snowpaw, an almost pleading look in his eyes. "Am I wrong? Is it wrong to love her?"

"No. It's not wrong. She needs someone like you, to help her get over her fear." Snowpaw heard the words, but it was as if a stranger was speaking them.

"Really?" Drizzlepaw asked, his whole body lightening, as though hit by a ray of purest sunlight.

"Yes." Snowpaw mewed, unable to bear the pain building in her heart at Drizzlepaw's words. He had a chance, at least. Moonpaw was clanborn, which was much more then she could say. Pinepelt wouldn't mind if his youngest son fell in love with a clanborn cat. Stormpaw would have a falling out with his father and brother if he openly declared his love for her.

Sometimes it seemed like her kittypet past was dragging her down further every day. After her rather depressing conversation with Drizzlepaw, Snowpaw went to talk with Moonpaw.

"H-hi S-S-Snowpaw. D-d-d-did you k-know t-that D-Diamondclaw w-was talking w-with F-Flamestar about m-my w-w-warrior c-ceremony?" She stammered.

"Really?" Snowpaw was surprised. _Then again, she _is_ the oldest apprentice. She became an apprentice about a moon before Oakpaw and Thistlepaw._

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Snowpaw looked around, surprised. What was Flamestar calling a meeting for?

Once the cats had all gathered, Snowpaw saw Moonpaw positively bouncing up and down with excitement. Flamestar crouched upon the Highledge and yowled.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we gather today to honor an apprentice who has spent nine moons devotedly following the Warrior Code, and is now deserving of the title of warrior."

"Moonpaw, please come forward." As the white she-cat moved forward, trembling with glee, Snowpaw caught a glimpse of Crowclaw. The black tom was stiff with fury.

"Do you, Moonpaw, accept and pledge yourself to the Warrior code, and will follow and honor it to the end of your life?"

"I-I do." Moonpaw stammered from joy, not fear as she gazed up at Flamestar.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name! Moonpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Moongaze. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty, and I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in your turn!"

Moongaze bowed her head, smiling broadly.

"Moongaze!" Darkpaw yowled.

"Moongaze!" purred Cloudbush, who had emerged from the nursery, and was looking at her daughter with so much pride, Snowpaw thought that she might explode.

As Flamestar leapt down from the Highledge, and Moongaze was obscured by cats congratulating her, Snowpaw saw Crowclaw crouching in a corner. The dark tom's eyes were slits of fury, and Snowpaw felt a surge of unease as Moongaze padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

What would Crowclaw do now that his daughter had done the thing he had most opposed?


	10. Chapter 9

For anyone who cares, there will be twenty-two chapters in this book. And the entire series of 'New Dawn' will be from Snowpaw's point of view. Review or PM if you want MAJOR plot spoilers.

Chapter 9

Stormpaw had given his views to the other apprentices, and he told them that ShadowClan was luring them into a false sense of security. "We have to stay on our toes." He said sternly. "We can't relax. Not even for a heartbeat. We can't take any chances."

When Snowpaw repeated his words to Rubyheart, the scarlet warrior smiled grimly. "He's right. I wouldn't put it past Pebblestar to launch his attack just when we thought we were safe."

What were the ShadowClan cats waiting for? It seemed as though the attack would never happen. Snowpaw was sick of the state of siege in which she now lived. Not to mention the fact that she was becoming equally suspicious of Rainpaw, who, despite Pinepelt's orders that apprentices were not allowed out of camp alone, was making regular visits to the ShadowClan border.

When Flamestar voiced his concerns to Pinepelt, the tabby laughed it off.

"My son can handle any pathetic ShadowClan scum that he meets!" he rasped.

"The way he talks!" Snowpaw snarled as she selected a vole to take to Graybite. "You'd think Rainpaw was an invincible warrior from all the praise he gets!"

"I know, right?" Stormpaw chose a mouse and headed toward the elder's den. "And speaking of mouse-brained fathers, have you seen Crowclaw recently?"

Snowpaw looked over at the dark warrior. He was hunched over a half eaten wood pigeon and looked forbidding.

"He's been like that ever since Moongaze's warrior ceremony." Hissed Stormpaw. "Apparently, he's in shock over the fact that his daughter became a warrior."

"Huh." Snowpaw looked over at Moongaze. She seemed full of a newfound confidence that not even Crowclaw's dark looks seemed to be able to extinguish.

The white apprentice watched as Moongaze got up from her seat, and walked right past Crowclaw into the warrior's den. The young warrior did not look even once at her father before she vanished into the darkness of the den.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0

Moongaze had been out hunting solo when she met Snowpaw, carrying a thrush in her teeth.

"Hey, Snowpaw." Moongaze meowed cheerfully. Snowpaw stared at her in shock. It was the first time the white she-cat had spoken without trembling.

"Hi." Snowpaw mewed. She was about to ask Moongaze how she was doing when the white warrior suddenly shoved her into a bush. "Hey! What the-"

"Shh!" Moongaze hissed. Snowpaw heard a rustling sound near her, and the bushes on the other side of the clearing parted to reveal- Crowclaw.

The black tom did not seem to realize that Snowpaw was there, as he stalked toward Moongaze, his eyes full of menace.

"So," He snarled. "You have disobeyed me. You, pathetic piece of mouse dung that you are, have become a warrior. I see that my earlier lessons have had not got through your thick head yet. She-cats are not fit to be warriors!"

"What will you do to me? Kill me? Your own daughter?" meowed Moongaze calmly, and Snowpaw was amazed at her bravery.

"If I have to do that to ensure that you give up the name of warrior, then so be it!" Crowclaw hissed. The black tom dropped into a crouch, stalking closer to Moongaze.

Moongaze shook her head sadly. She dropped into a crouch as well, facing her father. "You almost killed me once. You won't now."

Crowclaw scoffed. "I took pity on you, as you were a kit. I won't make that mistake again!"

_What does she mean?_ Snowpaw thought.

"Snowpaw. Come out. You need to hear the truth." Moongaze's voice was laced with sorrow.

Obeying the young warrior, Snowpaw pushed through the bush, coming to stand next to Moongaze. Crowclaw started at her appearance, but continued to stalk towards his daughter.

"You know, as Stormpaw told you, that my father took me out, only three moons old, for a tour of our borders. When he returned, carrying my bloodied and torn body, he told Brownstar that it was a badger that had done it. He lied." Moongaze meowed, her blue eyes glaring at her father.

"When we reached the ShadowClan border, he turned on me and attacked me, for I had just declared my wish to become a warrior, like him."

Moongaze spat with disgust. "He beat me to the brink of death, telling me that I would never be a warrior. Once I had recovered, he allowed me to train as a warrior, intending for me to become a nursing queen, never actually being a warrior."

Now Moongaze's voice was wrought with hatred and fury. "He terrorized me, and I could never rid myself of my fear. But then you came, Snowpaw. I saw how you stood up for what you believed was right. How you never backed down. How you kept fighting, kept trying to prove you were worthy of a warrior name. You inspired me, Snowpaw. For now I saw that I did not have to follow my father's wishes. I stood up to him for the first time. And now,"

Moongaze laughed. "Now I defy you, father. I am a warrior of ThunderClan. And you will _never _control me through fear again!"

Crowclaw let out a yowl of fury and flung himself at Moongaze. As though the entire world had slowed down, Snowpaw saw Moongaze unsheathe her claws, and fling herself at her father. She saw a white paw flash, a spurt of scarlet blood, and Crowclaw fell, squealing to the ground, Moongaze standing over him.

Moongaze looked down at her father's writhing form, a large gash on his shoulder. "No." She meowed. "I won't become like you. You will live, father."

Crowclaw scrambled to his feet, his eyes full of malice. "You are weak!" he spat. "I would have killed you in a heartbeat-"

Moongaze pounced, pinning her father to the ground, snarling. "I am not weak! You have imprisoned me for my entire life! Now, I give you a choice, father."

Crowclaw stopped struggling. "What?" He snarled.

"If you hurt my younger sisters, or me, I will tell Flamestar of your crimes. You will end your reign of terror over my mother, and my brother. Be warned, father. Snowpaw has seen your attempt to kill me. She can back me up, and if you fight," Moongaze sank her claws into her father's wound, making him shriek with pain. "I will let you feel some of the horror and pain you forced me to endure."

Crowclaw spat angrily, but Moongaze sank her claws deeper, and he let out a squeal of agony.

"Do you swear by StarClan that you will never harm any more of my family?" Moongaze snarled. "Do you?"

"I swear by StarClan." Hissed Crowclaw, his blue eyes full to the brim with contempt and hatred.

Moongaze removed her claws from her father's flank, and the black tom sprang up. With a final, furious look at the two white she-cats, Crowclaw vanished into the undergrowth.

"Thank you, Snowpaw. Well, we'd better get back to camp. Come on." Moongaze turned back to pad back to camp. Snowpaw followed, and she knew that she would never speak of this day ever again.


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry I haven't been active with this, I just lost all inspiration. Well, now I'm back, and so is Flaming Sky!**

Chapter 10

Snowpaw opened her eyes, scenting the cold morning air as she looked around. Stormpaw and Drizzlepaw were still asleep, Stormpaw's whiskers and paws twitching as he dreamed.

Deciding she should go see where everybody else was, Snowpaw got up, padding out of the den as quietly as possible so as not to awaken the two sleeping toms. She looked around at the camp, which was shrouded in a damp mist. Snowpaw could see the silhouettes of several apprentices by the gap behind the medicine cat den. She padded closer, stopping as she heard Rainpaw's voice.

"…Had her scent all over it. I knew there was something up with her, and now I've gotten proof!"

Oakpaw's harsh voice hissed out. "Stinking kittypet wouldn't care about clan boundaries, would she? She may be able to fight, but she's just like the rest of the kittypets. Stupid, and lazy."

"You both are jumping to conclusions." Snowpaw heard Thistlepaw's calm and assuring voice. "Snowpaw may have been near the ShadowClan border, but haven't we all? There is a logical explanation for every event."

"Logic, peh!" Rainpaw scoffed. "She's a traitor, and that's all there is to it."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Rainpaw." Darkpaw's soft voice mewed. "I mean, she's been near the ShadowClan border, yeah, but like Thistlepaw said, we've all been near the border, checking up on ShadowClan. As far as Rainpaw's claim that she had been using the narrow gap by the stream to cross over, I don't know."

"You both are reading too much into this." Thistlepaw meowed firmly over Oakpaw and Rainpaw's indignant mews. "Snowpaw is as loyal as I am. You two have despised her ever since you first set eyes on her, and now you've taken your hatred too far. Accusing Snowpaw of being a traitor is a low move, and you both know it."

There was a pause as Oakpaw and Rainpaw growled slightly, before Thistlepaw stood up. "Come on, Darkpaw. Leave these two to their suspicions and accusations."

Darkpaw followed Thistlepaw as the two toms departed, leaving Snowpaw to backtrack to the apprentice's den, where it appeared that Stormpaw had woken up.

"Hey, what's up?" He meowed immediately after seeing the look on her face.

"It's Rainpaw and Oakpaw." Snowpaw growled. "They were trying to convince Thistlepaw and Darkpaw that I was a traitor because Rainpaw said he found my scent by the narrow part in the border stream."

"You're _not_ a traitor, right?" Stormpaw mewed, ducking as Snowpaw swiped at him. "I'm just kidding! C'mon, Snowpaw, Rainpaw and Oakpaw are just jealous fur balls, and you know it. They'd say Flamestar himself was a traitor if they knew it would get you in trouble! Just ignore them."

Snowpaw nodded, feeling better. "Let's go find Rubyheart or Flamestar to see if we should go hunting, if we can even find them in this fog!"

Stormpaw laughed, seemingly forgetting that Drizzlepaw was in the den with them. The smaller tabby jerked awake, shouting. "The goose is in the apple on the Highledge!"

"Whaaaat?" Both Snowpaw and Stormpaw asked incredulously.

"Huh?" Drizzlepaw looked at them, confused.

"What was that just now?" Snowpaw asked.

"What was who just now?" Drizzlepaw mewed.

"Wait, what was who?" Stormpaw meowed, severely confused.

"Who was what?" Drizzlepaw grinned, enjoying the confusion that emanated from the other two apprentices.

"Stop it." Snowpaw snapped. "We're sorry we woke you up."

Drizzlepaw smirked. "Good. Now who was what when-"

"OH STOP IT ALREADY!" Snowpaw shouted, smacking him over the head with a paw.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later, when all the apprentices had gathered in the misty training hollow, Rubyheart and Lionmane stood in front of them.

Lionmane meowed. "We just need to wait for Pinepelt to begin."

"What are we doing?" Stormpaw asked, looking around for his father as the gray and brown tom entered the clearing, his eyes glinting with some form of malice.

"You all are excellent fighters, but you have little experience of the chaos of battle. We will divide you into groups, one representing ShadowClan, the other ThunderClan. You will fight till your opponent cries for mercy, at which point you will release him or her. Got it?" Pinepelt growled. Snowpaw noticed he had been looking at Rainpaw when he had said "Excellent fighters."

_Like Rainpaw could fight any better than a kit. _Snowpaw thought disdainfully.

"Snowpaw, Stormpaw, Oakpaw, and Darkpaw, you are ThunderClan along with me. Lionmane, Pinepelt, Rainpaw, Drizzlepaw, and Thistlepaw are ShadowClan." Rubyheart meowed.

"But they have more than us!" Stormpaw protested.

Pinepelt rounded on Stormpaw, spitting with fury. "When you are outnumbered, you make do with what you have! If you were taking example from your brother, you would know that!"

"Pinepelt, that's enough." Flamestar's calming voice came from through the heavy mist as he emerged. "As I am here, I think that evens the odds. No need to worry, Stormpaw."

Pinepelt still looked furious, and Stormpaw looked disgruntled. Snowpaw looked around, and most everyone in the clearing looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Well, shall we begin?" Lionmane meowed.

Rubyheart nodded, and lowered himself into a crouch. There was a moment of silence and tension before Pinepelt let out a high, shrieking battle cry and lunged at Flamestar.

The clearing exploded into battle, with Snowpaw ducking under Thistlepaw. She caught him with an explosive kick with her hind legs and, turning quickly, pinned him down with her teeth at his throat.

"I give up! Don't eat me." Thistlepaw's eyes sparkled with mischief, and Snowpaw grinned as she released him.

As Thistlepaw vanished into the mist, there was a yowl of fury and something slammed into Snowpaw from behind. "What's wrong, kittypet?" Rainpaw's voice hissed in her ear. "Can't fight?"

"You wish!" Snowpaw twisted violently, breaking out of Rainpaw's grip and grabbing his throat in her jaws.

There was a low snarl in her ear, and she was suddenly flung into the air, then a gray and brown tabby tom pinned her to the ground, his teeth at her throat with no sign of stopping. Pinepelt was hissing with fury, and even as she cried out, he bit down on her throat with killing intent-

"Father!" Pinepelt's fangs stopped their crushing attack, and pulled away. Snowpaw leapt to her paws, looking over at who had called out.

To her surprise, Rainpaw was staring at his father with horror, as though he couldn't believe what had been happening.

Flamestar's yowl made all of them look up. "Well done." He rumbled. "You now have experienced a little taste of the chaos of battle in bad weather conditions. Well done, all of you!"

"Back to camp." Pinepelt hissed. Snowpaw got a glimpse of his face before he vanished, and he was almost as stricken with surprise as Snowpaw at Rainpaw's intervention.

"Hey?" Stormpaw padded over to her, looking concerned. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Snowpaw mewed, her heart pounding violently. "Nothing at all."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Snowpaw hissed with frustration as she missed another mouse. This StarClan forsaken fog was really irritating. It made her feel like a kit, inexperienced. Like a kittypet.

Stormpaw emerged from the fog, holding the mouse she just missed. "Bad luck, that was. Here." He placed it in front of her.

"No, Stormpaw, I can't-"

"It's alright. Man, this fog is annoying." Stormpaw meowed, looking around at the whiteness that blanketed the forest.

"Wait." Snowpaw sniffed slightly. There was a scent on the slight breeze that blew about the fog. She recognized it immediately.

_"ShadowClan!_" She hissed.

"What? Where?" Stormpaw straightened up, his eyes flashing.

"Heading towards camp!" Snowpaw shrieked, dashing off towards camp. "This is what Pebblestar was waiting for! This fog would roll in, muffle the scents, and we would be sitting ducks!"

"We have to warn-" Stormpaw broke off as they entered the camp, and immediately saw Rainpaw speaking to Flamestar, his eyes wide in terror.

"ShadowClan is attacking!" Flamestar yowled, just as a shape emerged from the mist, a gray cat with pitch black paws…

"I warned you, Flamestar." Pebblestar meowed, his eyes glinting with malice. "ThunderClan have been the tyrants of the forest for too long."

"Pebblestar, if this is about territory-" Flamestar broke off as ShadowClan warriors appeared behind the gray tom, their claws unsheathed and their fangs bared.

"Territory? No, Flamestar. This is about all the wrongs ThunderClan has done to my clan. I would say something memorable, but I doubt many of you will be alive to remember this." Pebblestar's face twisted in a snarl of defiance and flung himself at Flamestar. The clearing exploded into battle.

**Yes, I'm evil. I left you all with a cliffy. Muahahahahaa! Now, review, and see if I kill anybody.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I have fans! Hooray! Now, here is the battle you all have been waiting for!**

Chapter 11

Snowpaw leapt into the fray with a howl of rage, sniping and scratching at any ShadowClan warrior she could reach. Through the fighting cats, she could see Oakpaw wrestling with Applepaw, and Snowpaw had to admire the young she-cat's skills. She soon sent Applepaw yowling into the gorse and thorn brambles.

But that wasn't the only apprentice to be fleeing the fight. Rainpaw was tearing a hole in the gorse and wriggling through it. Snowpaw hissed with fury. _Coward!_

A blow to her flank made her turn, and to her horror, she saw Boulderbash leering at her as he prepared to spring.

"Oh no you don't!" Stormpaw shouted, latching onto Boulderbash's shoulder and sinking his claws into his belly.

Boulderbash let out a screech of pain, oddly high-pitched for such a large cat, and swiped at Stormpaw. Snowpaw leapt at him, tearing her claws along the gray cat's side, causing him to yowl with agony and shake Stormpaw off.

Now the two apprentices were circling the much larger warrior. Snowpaw tensed for a moment, then sprang at Boulderbash from behind while Stormpaw grabbed his shoulder and bit down.

Boulderbash was confused, he couldn't tell which apprentice was where until Snowpaw hooked her claw in his left ear and tore a V-shaped gap in it.

With a scream of pain, Boulderbash shook off both cats and streaked off, wailing, into the misty night.

"Thanks for that!" Snowpaw gasped, wincing from a cut on her hind leg.

Stormpaw nodded and dashed off to help Thistlepaw and Gingerblaze, who were being menaced by three ShadowClan warriors.

Snowpaw was on her way to look for the queens and their kits (If ShadowClan was fighting to kill, they would likely go straight for the young ones and their mothers.), but something knocked her over. She was pinned to the ground, her paws flailing wildly, and she caught a glimpse of black paws and a gray face-

Pebblestar was the one that was going to kill her, and she couldn't do anything to stop him. His teeth were at her throat, and they were closing down for a killing bite.

Through a gap in the fighting cats, Snowpaw saw Rubyheart, his scarlet and black pelt splattered with blood, bounding towards her, his face set in a terrible snarl. But then-

"Rubyheart! Help me!" Snowpaw saw through the dust that Diamondclaw was being pinned down by the ShadowClan deputy, Blackmask. Snowpaw saw Rubyheart pause, his face torn with horror at the choice to save his future mate, or his talented apprentice…

The choice was obvious, and even as Rubyheart ripped Blackmask off Diamondclaw, Snowpaw knew she was going to die. She could feel Pebblestar's teeth sinking into her neck, could almost feel her life blood burst from her. She was going to die, and she knew it. She was never going to tell Stormpaw that she loved him…

And then Flamestar was there, like a wildfire, pulling Pebblestar away. She sprang to her paws, gasping for breath, and stammering her thanks.

She heard a loud screech from the medicine cat's den, and ran over there to look. Crowclaw, blood pouring from his flanks and neck, was looking frantically around the camp.

"Crowclaw, stay still! I can't treat you if you keep moving!" Tawnyflower hissed.

"I must-" Crowclaw's breath was coming in ragged gasps. "Find- Moongaze!"

"I'm right here, father." Snowpaw heard her voice from behind her, and looked over her shoulder to see the white warrior padding towards her father, and saw his eyes burn, not with hatred, but with joy.

"I saw you fight." Crowclaw rasped, blood still pouring from his ghastly wounds. "I saw you fight, and I knew. I knew you would always be a warrior. I as wrong to try and snatch that life away from you. And I ask now, Moongaze. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I would forgive you, father." Moongaze's eyes burned with tears as her father collapsed.

"I go to hunt with StarClan now." Crowclaw hissed, his eyes becoming distant. "Thank you, Moongaze, my daughter. My warrior." With a final gasp, a final twitch, Crowclaw's eyes closed. He let out one last ragged breath, and he was gone.

Moongaze stared at her fallen father for a moment, then turned to Snowpaw. "We can't let his death stop us. ShadowClan will pay!" And she leapt back into the fray of fighting cats with renowned vigor. Snowpaw followed, her claws burning like white-hot knives as she attacked the ShadowClan monsters who had taken Moongaze's fathers life away. The rage she felt was nothing compared to Moongaze's, but she was still fighting like a warrior of StarClan.

There was a triumphant yowl from the center of the camp, as Flamestar flung Pebblestar into the wall. The ShadowClan leader's body fell still for a moment, his eyes shutting. "What's happening to him?" Snowpaw asked Thistlepaw, who was nearest.

"He is losing one of the nine lives that StarClan gave him. StarClan will heal the wound that killed him, and soon he will return." Thistlepaw meowed, wincing from a cut on his face.

"Thistlepaw-" Snowpaw mewed, not knowing how to put it. "Crowclaw- He's dead."

Thistlepaw stiffened, then relaxed. "He was a good mentor. He taught me everything I know." He meowed, but Snowpaw could see the tears on the dark tabby's face.

Pebblestar's eyes opened, and he stood up with a hiss. "You may have won this fight, and we shall leave. But not without a little souvenir!"

Even as he ran from the camp, Snowpaw saw what he meant. A murky brown tom had emerged from the nursery, carrying a small black kit with two white ears…

"Noooo!" Cloudbush screamed, leaping after the cat taking Shadekit, but he had already vanished into the fog. Cloudbush let out a wail of pure agony, collapsing at the camp entrance with sobs heaving her body.

Then, from within the fog, there came a loud shriek of pain, and then Rainpaw, limping a little, emerged from the fog, carrying Shadekit in his teeth.

"Shadekit!" Shrieked Cloudbush seizing her kit from Rainpaw and licking her daughter's head frantically.

Rainpaw raised his head proudly. "I fought off Murkymind and saved Shadekit!" He boasted.

Pinepelt, a large scratch on his side, pushed his way over to his son, smirking. "Rainpaw, you have fought like a warrior, and I think that you have earned your warrior name."

Snowpaw felt like something had smashed into her from a very great height, and let out a soft mew of disbelief.

"I think you are right, Pinepelt." Flamestar meowed. He was already on the Highledge, his eyes downcast for some reason. "Do you, Rainpaw, accept and pledge yourself to the Warrior code, and will follow and honor it to the end of your life?"

"I do, Flamestar." Rainpaw's eyes glinted with triumph.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rainstripe. StarClan honors your bravery and ingenuity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

"Rainstripe! Rainstripe! Rainstripe!" The sound of Rainstripe's name being chanted out was more than Snowpaw could bear. She dashed into the apprentice's den, curling up in her favorite spot and bursting into tears.

"It is also my sad duty to announce that Crowclaw was killed by a ShadowClan warrior. Sorrelheart, you will continue Thistlepaw's training. I shall sit vigil with Crowclaw's body tonight, as is the custom." Flamestar's voice still reached her ears, and Snowpaw sobbed even harder due to that.

She stayed in her nest for a long while, and then felt someone's comforting presence next to her. Stormpaw was lying next to her, along with Drizzlepaw and Darkpaw. Thistlepaw must be sitting vigil with his mentor, and Oakpaw was at the other end of the den. Snowpaw sighed. Even after everything that had happened, it was good to be here, in the company of friends.

**Okay, now things are really messing up. Thanks to all who reviewed!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I be on a roll! And thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Faint Reminiscence- I'm trying not to make her like that, but what would you suggest for her to not be a Mary Sue?**

**Snad- Yes, written is a word. Thanks~! **

Chapter 12

The next morning, when Snowpaw got out of her nest, it took her a while to remember why she was feeling so bad. Then, as she walked out of the apprentice's den, she saw Rainstripe smirking at her from the entrance to the warriors den, and it was like a sharp stone was lodged in her throat.

"Hunting." Was all she said to Lionmane as she dashed out of camp. She thought if she could distract herself with hunting, she would feel better. The fog was gone, last night's rain had cleared it up.

Four mice, two squirrels, three voles, and a finch later, she was forcing herself to admit that this wasn't working. As she dragged her catch back into camp, Rubyheart was awaiting her at the entrance, pacing frantically.

"There you are! Good StarClan, you had me worried, I thought a badger or a fox had gotten you or something worse-" He stopped pacing with two paws in the air as he registered just how much prey she caught. "Great StarClan! Did you catch all that yourself?!"

Snowpaw nodded glumly. She began dragging her catch over to the freshkill pile, Rubyheart helping her. When they had finished, Rubyheart turned to her and meowed. "You deserve a feast after this. Have anything, take your pick!"

"I'm not hungry."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later, she had been helping to repair the camp wall when Rainstripe came over to her, smirking as usual. "What's the matter, kittypet? Working, for a change? This wall better be up to my standards by the time I come back, or it's elder duty for good."

Snowpaw stiffened. Then she hissed. "If you had any idea of how the Warrior Code works, you would know that it's _every_ cat's duty to make repairs, and by the way, your mother is standing right there."

Rainstripe turned to look at Bluetip, whose face was filled with disgust. "I would have thought, as a warrior, you might have been more mature about this foolish rivalry. I guess not. You're just like your father, a foolish mouse-brain." Bluetip hissed and stalked off, leaving Rainstripe looking confused.

Snowpaw walked off later to look for Stormpaw, who was also repairing the wall. He was in a foul mood, and when she approached, he let out a snarl. "I'm working! I'm working! Oh, hi, Snowpaw." He turned to look at her, his face set in a scowl. Snowpaw thought he looked rather silly with that expression, but she didn't say anything.

"Hi. Your mom was mad at Rainstripe." Snowpaw mewed, looking at him with concern.

"She should join the club." Stormpaw hissed.

"Well, I had hoped that he might begin to try a new leaf, but-" Snowpaw broke off as Stormpaw glared at her.

"Don't waste my time with your pathetic excuses." Stormpaw growled. "Rainstripe's been overshadowing me for my whole life, and what made you think that being a warrior would change that? Rainstripe is a sadistic heap of fox dung and anyone trying to see the good in him is in for a rough surprise!"

Snowpaw looked at him incredulously. Why was he acting like this?

"Then again, I wouldn't expect you to know what it feels like when your brother gets everything you've ever wanted." Stormpaw spat. "As a kittypet, you wouldn't have to share!"

Snowpaw felt like a white hot claw stabbed into her heart. Stormpaw looked at her, then his face twisted in horror. "Snowpaw- No, I didn't mean-!"

"What would I know?" Snowpaw hissed, struggling not to let the flood of tears that had welled up in her eyes at Stormpaw's words break loose. "You know nothing. You don't know how I came to the forest, do you? Well, I was thrown out by the other kittypets after I tried to tell them about how the clans worked. I stuck up for you all, and told them that clan cats were noble and kind, but now I can see that you're no better than any kittypet!" Snowpaw let out a choked sob, and fled, her tears nearly blinding her as she ran. She had no idea where she was going, and she didn't care. All she wanted was to go somewhere where she wouldn't see Stormpaw's amber eyes ever again.

She finally stopped running when she was next to the ShadowClan border. The river was much wider and more churning here. She wished that she could cross the river and the mountains, go so far away no one would dare to even try to find her.

"Snowpaw!" The shriek, filled with terror and pain, caught her off guard. Snowpaw turned to see Oakpaw clutching at the roots of a tree that was overshadowing the churning waters. The roots were slipping, and Oakpaw was barely managing to hold on.

"Help me!" She shrieked, slipping another mouse-length closer to the swirling water.

Snowpaw bounded over to her, looking at the ground. There was a stretch of dry ground where she was standing, and one on the other side of the tree roots. It was risky, but if she got a running start…

She paused. This was Oakpaw, wasn't it? The one who wouldn't trust her as much as if she was a ShadowClan warrior. What if she just let her fall? No one would ever know. Nobody came up this way, and even if they did, Oakpaw's body wouldn't go any further than those sharp rocks about three fox-lengths downstream. It would be so easy just to let her fall. She could pretend to be ignorant. She could act just as shocked as the rest of the clan when, if at all, they found her. It would be so easy…

_No!_ Snowpaw gritted her teeth. _Oakpaw may be a horrible cat, but she's my clanmate! I will not let her die!_ With a heaving surge, Snowpaw flung herself at Oakpaw just as her grip on the roots slipped. Snowpaw seized Oakpaw's scruff in her teeth as she landed, tumbling over on top of her, on the rocky outcrop on the other side of the tree's roots.

Oakpaw let out a relieved gasp, pushing away from Snowpaw as the white she-cat panted. "I- I thought for a second there- You- you were gonna let me fall." Oakpaw gasped.

"So did I." Snowpaw muttered under her breath, while Oakpaw got to her paws.

"Listen- This doesn't change anything between us. This stays between us, and we're never gonna talk of it." Oakpaw growled.

"Not even a thank you?" Snowpaw asked playfully.

Oakpaw hissed. "One day, kittypet, one day…"

**I've had this scene in mind for a while, now I finally got around to it. And, poor Snowpaw, she's still not speaking to Stormpaw. Should I get them back together? Maybe. Tell me in the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you, oh faithful fans! This is by far the most popular of all my stories! That makes me happy! XD**

Chapter 13

Oakpaw's grudging thanks was delivered by means of not calling Snowpaw a kittypet for a whole day. Not much in return for saving her life, Snowpaw thought, but coming from Oakpaw, that was probably like slavering thanks all over her. Still, she didn't complain, as her mind was stuck on other things.

Other things like Stormpaw. She had not spoken a word to the tom since she and Oakpaw had gotten back, and though Stormpaw had tried to speak to her several times, but each time she had walked away without a word. Snowpaw was not sure why she was rejecting her former friend, but the thought of how he had called her a kittypet caused her unimaginable pain every time she thought about it.

On the other hand, nothing had happened with ShadowClan since the fog filled battle. Snowpaw and the other apprentices were still training, though not as vigorously as before the climactic battle.

The next Gathering was coming up, and Snowpaw was especially eager to come to this one, as it would be the first time any of the ThunderClan cats had encountered ShadowClan since their battle.

Well, for most of them.

Snowpaw was walking alongside the border, hunting whatever she could find when she heard a surprised mew. "Snowpaw?" Looking up, Snowpaw saw Nightpool and Olivepaw standing on the other side of the stream.

"Hello." Snowpaw meowed gruffly.

"There's no need for that tone." Olivepaw meowed, flicking his tail with annoyance. "None of us really wanted to do that to you."

"Right." Snowpaw meowed, putting as much sarcasm as possible into the word.

"No, really." Nightpool mewed. "Neither of us," She indicated Olivepaw and herself. "Wanted to attack you. I said to Pebblestar, 'What good does it do us to attack some other Clan for no reason?'. He just shooed me away."

Snowpaw didn't say anything, and Nightpool meowed. "How are you?" The black she-cat winced horribly as Snowpaw glared at her.

"I'm in a fight with my best friend." Snowpaw hissed. "But other than that, I'm fine. What's new with you?"

"Um, nothing?" Olivepaw didn't seem to notice Snowpaw's sarcasm until Nightpool hit him on the top of the head with her paw. "Ow. Oh, sorry." He also winced as Snowpaw looked furious. "I'm guessing you just want us to go away, right?" He meowed as Nightpool rolled her eyes.

"That would be fine." Snowpaw stated coldly, and the two ShadowClan cats vanished into the undergrowth. The white she-cat immediately regretted sending them away, as now she felt even more depressed. Sighing, she bounded off to go hunt.

* * *

Later, Snowpaw was bringing her squirrel and vole back to camp when Thistlepaw and Drizzlepaw shot past her, both looking horrified. "Flamestar!" Drizzlepaw shouted.

Pinepelt stepped out from the corner in which he had been sleeping and looked at the pair of them, his gray eyes narrowed. "What's going on?" He growled.

"Trouble at the WindClan border!" Drizzlepaw gasped. "We were out on patrol with Lionmane, Sorrelheart and Gingerblaze, and then five WindClan warriors came out of the bushes."

"They said that Breezestar was growing tired of having to put up with ThunderClan, and that they were going to teach us a lesson!" Thistlepaw put in while Drizzlepaw paused for breath.

"Lionmane told us to come and get Flamestar, because they couldn't hold off four warriors at once." Drizzlepaw mewed frantically.

"Flamestar's out on patrol down by the lakeside. I'll come. Rainstripe! Come with me!" Pinepelt called to his son, who was lounging by the fresh-kill pile. Rainstripe blanched for a second and then dashed off with Drizzlepaw, Thistlepaw, and Pinepelt.

"Shouldn't we go with them?" Snowpaw asked Moongaze, who shook her head.

"If five warriors and two apprentices can't hold off four WindClan cats, then ThunderClan must be weak indeed." She meowed, looking after the four cats.

The camp was silent, save for the excited squealing of Shadekit and Whitekit. The two kits were tussling rather violently as Twilightkit looked on with amusement. Snowpaw saw Stormpaw exit the nursery, followed by Bluetip. The large blue-gray she-cat looked wary, and Snowpaw wondered why.

Stormpaw spotted Snowpaw and made a beeline for her. Snowpaw stiffened as he approached.

"Snowpaw, I wanted to tell you something." Stormpaw meowed, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Snowpaw didn't say anything, and Stormpaw spoke. "What you said the other day- Was… Completely out of line."

Snowpaw let out a hiss of indignation. "So was what you said!"

"You said that you wouldn't judge me by my family." Stormpaw shot at her.

"That was before I realized you weren't any better than the rest of your family!" Snowpaw growled, her hackles rising. "You had no right to take out your anger on me!"

"I wasn't taking my anger out on you!" Stormpaw protested.

"Uh huh. Sure." Snowpaw was getting more furious by the minute. "You were yelling at me for saying that I hoped Rainstripe would be a better cat once he was a warrior! And you called me a kittypet for no good reason!"

"That was for a good reason!" Stormpaw shouted before he caught a glimpse of Snowpaw's furious gaze. "You had told me that I was as bad as Rainstripe!"

"Only after you called me a kittypet, you stupid piece of fox dung!" Snowpaw screeched, her back arching, and Stormpaw cowered under her rage. "You had no right to take out your anger on me, just because you were mad at Rainstripe! I thought I was your friend! And friends don't do that to each other!"

"Well, you haven't been acting like a friend!" Stormpaw growled.

"Maybe because you haven't been fessing up to how _you've_ been acting!" Snowpaw hissed, ignoring the looks from the rest of the cats in the camp.

"How _I've _been acting?!" Stormpaw snarled with fury. "Why don't you look at your reflection? It'll be the only one that can stay in the same space with you, _kittypet!_"

Snowpaw screamed with fury and flung herself at Stormpaw, who shrieked and clawed at her ears as she sank her fangs into his flank.

The pair of them began rolling around on the dusty ground, screaming with rage as they clawed and bit at each other. The kits were squealing, cheering them on as they tussled. Snowpaw bit down on Stormpaw's back leg, and he screeched as he snapped down on her tail.

And then a powerful ginger paw was pushed between them, and Flamestar's green eyes were filled with anger. The ThunderClan leader grabbed Snowpaw's scruff and flung her away from Stormpaw, who was bleeding.

"What is the matter with the two of you?" Flamestar rumbled ominously. "You are clanmates, there is no need for you to be acting like this."

Snowpaw didn't speak, and then she heard a slight snicker from behind her. Rainstripe, and the rest of the ThunderClan cats had apparently just come back from the WindClan border. Some had scratches on them, others had the blood of WindClan warriors on their pelts.

Pinepelt, who had a nasty cut on the side of his head, stepped forward. "Flamestar, twice, this kittypet has attacked a clanmate. Surely you would have no second thoughts about sending her back to her twolegs for good?"

There were several yowls of protest, mostly from Thistlepaw, Drizzlepaw, Darkpaw, and Moongaze. Pinepelt silenced them all with a look. "She doesn't deserve the title of a clan cat!" He yowled. He seized Snowpaw's scruff and dragged her toward the camp entrance, every cat shouting for her to be thrown out. And outside the camp were huge dogs, their teeth glowing as they screamed for her blood.

Stormpaw was hanging over her as she was thrown to the dogs, laughing. His laugh became high and cold as he became Rainstripe, sneering at her as the dogs began to tear her apart. Snowpaw screamed, and she heard a distant voice hiss.

"_Beware the calm before the storm…"_

"Snowpaw?" The white she-cat opened her eyes. Stormpaw and Tawnyflower were bending over her, their eyes wide. She saw Flamestar a little further back, his gaze troubled.

"What happened?" Snowpaw mewed, wincing as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.

"You were attacking Stormpaw," Tawnyflower meowed, turning to nose through some of her herbs. "and you were pulled apart by Flamestar and got flung across camp. You hit your head on a rock, and went unconscious."

"Oh." Was all Snowpaw said, staring around. They were, indeed, in the medicine cat's den. There were still herbs everywhere, and Snowpaw winced again as she felt the pain from where the rock had hit her.

"Where's Barkpelt?" Stormpaw asked, looking around.

"Out looking for some more tansy. I'm fresh out. And I had my paws full with you two, clawing the life out of each other." Tawnyflower replied.

Snowpaw didn't want to meet his gaze, she was too embarrassed. Stormpaw wasn't looking at her either, and she was grateful. She wasn't sure how she was going to say anything.

"Well, I need to see Pinepelt. I'll leave you two to yourselves." Tawnyflower gave Flamestar a pointed stare, and the tom followed her out, muttering something about going to check on Gingerblaze.

After about five moments of silence, during which Snowpaw was sure she saw Tawnyflower hiding by the entrance to the den, Stormpaw spoke.

"I'm……… Sorry."

"What?" Snowpaw stared at him. Stormpaw was staring at the ground, his tail twitching around.

"What I said…It was out of line, and I never meant to hurt you. I was just… So angry…" Stormpaw's eyes welled up with tears, and he turned away, while Snowpaw was speechless. _Stormpaw… _Snowpaw thought.

The white she-cat got to her paws, and walked over to the blue and black tabby. She pressed herself against his sobbing form, and felt him shake even more with his cries. "I forgive you, Stormpaw." Snowpaw mewed, licking his shoulder.

Stormpaw looked gratefully down at her, and licked her forehead.

"I forgive you…" Snowpaw murmured again.

* * *

**Sorry for this reeeeallly late update, I was really busy. I know I shouldn't advertise, but Snowpaw insisted.**

**Snowpaw: Visit Addy's forum! Valley of the Clans!**

**Right, now that I've gotten that out of the way, you guys won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. And I figured out how to do the line break thingy, so I'm happy.  
**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Flamestar's call the next day caused Snowpaw to break out of her stupor. She blinked, looking over at Stormpaw, who was snoozing away. Oh well. She'd tell him what had happened later.

"ThunderClan, this morning, while on a patrol going alongside Rubyheart and Bramblepelt, we encountered Breezestar, along with Wildlegs, one of the cats who attacked us yesterday. Breezestar looked surprised when we reacted with hostility. Wildlegs was rather nervous, and when we stated that this warrior had attacked us yesterday, Breezestar rounded on Wildlegs and started screeching at him." Flamestar paused. "She was quite indistinct in her words, but what she said was something about 'being a traitor' and 'disobeying her direct orders'. This being said, I think we can all reasonably draw the conclusion that WindClan is having a sort of civil war within. We will have to wait till the Gathering to find out more."

With that, the flame colored tom leapt down from the Highledge and immediately chattering voices filled camp.

"Stormpaw!" Snowpaw poked the sleeping tom in the side, and to her surprise, he nodded.

"I heard." He muttered grimly, opening one dark ginger eye.

"That doesn't make sense." Snowpaw mewed as the blue and black tabby got to his paws. "Why would _Wildlegs_ launch an attack on us without Breezestar's orders? Or against her commands?"

"He's not even the deputy." Stormpaw looked exceptionally troubled. "He was Violeteyes' apprentice way back, and even then, from what I heard, he was always looking for a fight."

"But attacking us could just lead to a war." Snowpaw protested.

"I know. But apparently he thinks that WindClan deserves supreme authority, and is determined to make that a reality." Stormpaw looked over at Snowpaw, his eyes narrowed slightly. "We may be able to find out more at the Gathering tonight."

"I wonder if we're going?" Snowpaw pondered, looking over at where Flamestar was conversing with Lionmane and Pinepelt.

"You could go ask him." Stormpaw suggested, flicking his tail around.

"He's your mentor!" Snowpaw laughed.

"Yeah, but- Oh, fine!" Stormpaw growled in mock anger and stomped off to go speak to Flamestar. Meanwhile, Snowpaw watched a butterfly flutter over to where Bluetip was sleeping next to Cloudbush and her kits. Snowpaw had to stifle a giggle as the butterfly landed on Bluetip's nose.

Bluetip snorted, and the kits giggled as the butterfly perched on the she-cat's ear. Bluetip opened her eyes, spotted the butterfly, and sneezed.

The kits fell over laughing as Bluetip gave a mock look of outrage, but Snowpaw saw the queen's face fall back into lines of depression. Not for the first time, Snowpaw wondered why she was acting this way.

The white she-cat was jolted out of her thoughts by the reappearance of Stormpaw, who looked disappointed. "I'm going, but you're staying behind with Drizzlepaw and Thistlepaw." He looked at her apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Snowpaw held in her own disappointment. "Tell me what happens."

"Like I could keep anything secret with you around!" Stormpaw hissed playfully.

Snowpaw growled and pounced, but Stormpaw ducked under her and batted at her belly. Snowpaw shrieked playfully, and tackled him. Stormpaw batted at her head while Snowpaw bit him lightly on the neck.

Their playfight was interrupted by the arrival of Pinepelt. The brown and grey tabby was looking distinctly annoyed at something. "What are you two doing?" He asked coldly.

"Nothing, Da- Pinepelt." Stormpaw mewed, looking like he was about to faint, or cry, or explode.

"Well, since you both seem to be doing _nothing_, you could be out hunting for the clan!" Pinepelt growled, his fur standing on end.

"W-We'll go do that, Pinepelt." Snowpaw meowed, looking over at Stormpaw, who nodded stiffly.

"Get on with it, lazy-bones!" Pinepelt snapped.

The two apprentices dashed off, Stormpaw looking distinctly agitated. Once by the Sky Oak, they began to hunt, Snowpaw bringing down a squirrel, but Stormpaw missed a mouse that practically jumped into his paws.

"Are you alright?" Snowpaw asked him as he growled in frustration.

"No, I'm not!" He snapped.

"Okay, jeez." Snowpaw looked over at him pointedly, and the tom sighed.

"Sorry, it's just- Just so annoying!" He meowed angrily. "I don't get why my dad hates me so much, I'm better than Rainstripe!" He furiously churned the mulch of dead leaves and dirt beneath his paws.

"We both know that." Snowpaw mewed. "And someday, Rainstripe's gonna get his comeuppance."

Stormpaw nodded gruffly, but then bludgeoned a leaf into power with his claws.

"Hey, race you to the WindClan border!" Snowpaw mewed playfully. She batted at Stormpaw, and he let out a mock growl and chased after her.

They reached the border within a few minutes. Snowpaw skidded to a stop, laughing, but then stopped. Her eyes widened. "Stormpaw!" She shouted, backing away, horrified.

"What is it? What's going on?" Stormpaw raced over to her, then looked over the WindClan border at a mound of brown and white tabby fur stained with blood-

The WindClan leader, Breezestar, was dead.

**Sorry, I have to end it there so I can put the updated allegiances. **

**

* * *

  
**

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Flamestar; Broad-shouldered ginger tom (8 lives left)

_Apprentice; Stormpaw_

Deputy- Pinepelt; Pale gray and brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat- Tawnyflower; Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice; Barkpelt_

Warriors-

Rubyheart; Powerfully built scarlet tabby with black splashes

_Apprentice; Snowpaw_

Bramblepelt; Dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice; Darkpaw_

Sorrelheart; Golden-brown she-cat with black paws

_Apprentice; Thistlepaw_

Gingerblaze: Handsome ginger tom with white chest

_Apprentice; Oakpaw_

Mousetail; Lithe brown she-cat

Diamondclaw; Pale silvery-blue she-cat with deadly claws

Lionmane; Golden tom with amber eyes

Moongaze; Pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

Rainstripe; Silver-blue/gray tabby tom

Queens- 

Cloudbush; Pure white she-cat (Mate- Crowclaw)

Kits; Shadekit, Whitekit, Twilightkit

Swirlsplash; Brown and blue tabby she-cat (Mate- Gingerblaze)

Kits; not yet born

Bluetip; Large dark blue she-cat (Mate- Pinepelt)

Kits; not yet born

Elders- 

Graybite; Pale gray she-cat

Amberfang; Pale golden-yellow tabby she-cat

Onefoot; Blackish-brown tom, lame in all but one paw

**ShadowClan**

Leader- Pebblestar; Pale gray tom with black paws and tipped tail (6 lives left)

Deputy- Blackmask; Black and white tom with a black "mask" on his face

Medicine Cat- Sprucepelt; Dark green tom with black points

Warriors-

Boulderbash; Muscular dark gray tom

Gravelclaw; Powerful dark gray tom

Rockheart; Handsome dark gray tom

_Apprentice; Hardpaw_

Stonepelt; Broad shouldered dark gray tom

Rowanfall; Ginger-brown tom with one white paw

Murkymind; Murky brown and gray tom

Woodtail; Brown and white tom

_Apprentice; Applepaw_

Goldgrass; Pale gold tabby tom

_Apprentice; Olivepaw_

Cedartalon; Gray, black and red she-cat

Scarletpelt; Red and brown tabby she-cat

Nightpool; Black she-cat with a white spot

Queens-

Toadbelly- Dark green she-cat with black points (Mate- Blackmask)]

Kits; not yet born

**RiverClan**

Leader_-_ Ebonstar; Black tom with gray paws and tipped tail (5 lives left)

Deputy- Silverbrook; Pretty young silver tabby

Medicine Cat- Ponderthought; Inquisitive gray and brown tom

Warriors-

Tigerstripes; Brown tom with wide black stripes.

Leopardspots; Golden tabby tom with brown spots

_Apprentice; Goldpaw_

Whiteface; Black and white tom

Yellowbush; Bright golden she-cat

_Apprentice; Palepaw_

Queens-

Mothfur; Dusky brown and silver she-cat (Mate- Whiteface)

Kits; Not yet born

Elders-

Graytalon; Silver tabby tom

**WindClan**

Leader- Breezestar; Thin brown and white tabby she-cat (3 lives left)

Deputy- Violeteyes; Deep purple she-cat with black paws and ears

_Apprentice; Badgerpaw_

Medicine Cat- Gustfur; Brown and white tabby tom

_Apprentice; Mintpaw_

Warriors-

Wildlegs; Brown and black tabby tom with wind-blown fur

_Apprentice; Graypaw_

Rocktalon; Dark gray tom with piercing blue eyes

Scarclaw; Battle-scarred brown tabby she-cat

Gazesight; Bright white tom with extremely bright eyes

Acorntalon; Reddish brown tabby tom

Jaggedfoot; Black striped tom with one hind foot bent rather badly

_Apprentice; Heatherpaw_

Cloverstripe; Dainty pale gray she-cat

Queens-

Greenroot; Olive green and black she-cat (Mate- Jaggedfoot)

Kits; Dewkit, Petalkit

Elders-

Sagepelt; Pale gray and brown tabby tom

**Cats Outside of Clans-**

Jemmy; Ginger tabby she-cat who lives in Horseplace

Mike; Dusky ginger tom who lives in Horseplace

* * *

**Again, sorry for the crappy chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

** Sorry if Snowpaw seems OOC. I rewrote this chapter with everyone's original personalities. OH DEAR. Say, instead of Snowpaw being a former kittypet, how about a rouge? It seems less cliché, to me anyway. But then I'd have to get rid of the collar removal scene in chapter whatever. Well, how about she was a rouge, and then a Twoleg caught her and put the freaking thing on her for some stupid scientific thingymagummy. **

** Longest. AN. Ever.**

** (In my story at least, damn I am sleepy.) **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 15

"Breezestar?" Snowpaw hissed.

Stormpaw was frozen, his entire body tense. Snowpaw warily crossed the border, her fur on end. "Breezestar?"

With a shuddering gasp, Breezestar opened her eyes. She looked around, spotted Snowpaw, and let out a furious growl. "Come back to finish the job, huh? You piece of fox dung! Fight me like a real warrior!" Breezestar jumped to her paws, and promptly let out a shriek of pain. Her hind leg was badly clawed.

Snowpaw drew back her lips in a snarl, and Stormpaw hastily stood in front of her.

"Breezestar, who attacked you?" Stormpaw asked, shooting a warning glance at the white and ginger she-cat.

"What-? Oh, you're ThunderClan apprentices." Breezestar looked them over for a heartbeat, then meowed. "I don't know. His scent was masked, by the smell of badgers."

"Badgers?" Stormpaw mewed, surprised.

"Yes. Any territorial scent was hidden. And it all happened so fast that I couldn't even begin to defend myself." Breezestar growled.

"The WindClan leader, unable to defend herself?" Snowpaw asked skeptically.

Breezestar hissed. "I doubt you'd fare better."

"Want to bet?" Snowpaw growled.

"Snowpaw!" Stormpaw hissed. "This is Breezestar, not Rainstripe. You could claw his face off and probably have half the clan help you hold him down, but if you claw the WindClan leader, you'd be starting a war!"

Snowpaw hissed. "Oh, so being leader means you can insult everybody?"

"Oh, shut up." Stormpaw batted her. "But, are you alright, Breezestar?" Stormpaw meowed, looking up respectfully at the WindClan leader. "Do you need help to get back to camp, or-?"

"I can manage." Breezestar stated shortly. She began a limping jog back towards her camp, and soon she was out of sight.

"Well, that was a close one." Stormpaw meowed as he and Snowpaw crossed back over the border. "What do you think attacked her?"

Snowpaw didn't answer, not because she didn't have an idea, but because she was too incensed. _Mangy rabbit chaser…_

"Hey." Stormpaw stopped in mid-stride, as if an idea had caught him.

"What?" Snowpaw asked, pausing further up.

Stormpaw flattened his ears and looked around conspiratorially. "What if…"

"Don't keep me waiting, you mouse-brain." Snowpaw meowed, glaring at him.

Stormpaw looked around again. "You know how the WindClan cats attacked our border patrol, apparently under the order of Wildlegs?"

"Yes, but don't tell me-" Snowpaw broke off, her eyes widening.

"What if the cat that attacked Breezestar-" Stormpaw hissed, crouching down. "-was _Wildlegs?_"

Snowpaw looked shocked. "He's not even deputy! If he killed Breezestar, he wouldn't be leader! Unless he's planning to bump Violeteyes off-"

"Well, it would be easier than killing Breezestar six or seven times over." Stormpaw reasoned.

"Can a leader die more than once, with one wound?" Snowpaw asked.

"Yeah, remember Tigerstar?" Stormpaw meowed, remembering the elder's tales of him. "Killed by Scourge, ripped out all nine lives with one blow."

"But Wildlegs isn't Scourge." Snowpaw murmured. "He's an ordinary warrior, with ordinary skills."

"But there are plenty of injuries an ordinary warrior could inflict to wipe out more than one life." Stormpaw meowed, jumping on Snowpaw and mock biting her neck. "Throat torn out, could bleed to death. Twice." He meowed in amusement as Snowpaw shoved him off. "What else?"

"Broken neck." Snowpaw answered, jumping on Stormpaw and whacking the back of his neck lightly.

Stormpaw shook her off and imitated a tree falling. "Could get pinned and unable to move in order to save more of their lives."

"Where are there trees in WindClan territory? And a falling tree isn't likely to be easy for Wildlegs to rig up." Snowpaw reasoned, spotting a mouse. She dropped instinctively into a hunting crouch and stalked toward it.

With a pounce, she caught the mouse with a paw and bit into it, killing it instantly. Picking it up in her mouth, she mumbled. "Wet's hunt. Den Pwinepelt can't well at us."

"Whaaaaaaat?" Stormpaw asked, cocking his head to the side.

Snowpaw dropped the mouse. "Let's hunt. Then Pinepelt can't yell at us."

"Oooh." Stormpaw nodded. "I scent squirrel. I might as well get something to take Graybite and Amberfang."

"Leave me Onefoot, why don't you?" Snowpaw snapped.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Stormpaw mewled, rolling his shoulders.

"Yes, let's forget the rouge-hating old furball.*" Snowpaw growled, but Stormpaw could see that she was amused.

"Blah." Stormpaw stuck out his tongue.

"Blah, yourself." Snowpaw batted at him.

"Ooh, ssh! There's a vole hiding over there!" Stormpaw hissed.

The two spent the time heading back to camp hunting and talking more about possible murder theories. Snowpaw darkly suggested death by annoyance when Stormpaw tried to tell her a joke about the badger, the fox, and the Twoleg.

"Where have you been?" Pinepelt asked angrily as the pair dragged their catch back into camp. "I expected you two back ages ago."

"Sorry, Pinepelt." Snowpaw growled.

"I should have expected this, a lazy rouge can't be expected to abide by time schedules." Pinepelt snarled.

"And how much have _you_ caught, oh mighty deputy sir?" Snowpaw shot, her eyes flashing.

Pinepelt bristled and hissed, when Flamestar walked back into camp. "Oh, hello, you two. Nice catch, you can take that squirrel and the vole to Graybite and Amberfang, Oakpaw fed Onefoot."

"Yes, Flamestar." Snowpaw picked up the vole in her jaws, while Stormpaw hastily grabbed the squirrel. The pair headed to the elder's den.

"…And the ShadowClan leader wanted the meaningless blood-shed to end, due to ShadowClan cats being badly wounded or even killed by the fights of the other three. She devised a plan, to scare the other three leaders into stopping the violence. So, with the help of a few rouges living nearby, Russetstar gathered the other three leaders on a foggy night by the Moonpool. She stood in front of Thornstar, Rainstar, and Ashstar, her eyes shining. With two of the rouges speaking in an overlay with her, the other three leaders thought that the ShadowClan leader was possessed by spirits of StarClan. The remaining four rouges paced through the fog, their eyes shining eerily, and the WindClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan leaders fell silent as Russetstar and the rouges told them to stop their meaningless killing." Amberfang was saying, speaking to the three small bundles of fur on the floor in front of her.

"Oh, hello, Stormpaw. Snowpaw." Graybite, who was grooming herself in a corner, rasped.

"Hi, Graybite. Hungry?" Snowpaw meowed, placing the vole in front of Graybite.

"Oh, thank you." Graybite rumbled, taking a ravenous bite out of the fresh-kill.

"You're _Snowpaw_?" One of the small bundles of fur squeaked. Only then did Snowpaw realize that they were Shadekit, Twilightkit, and Whitekit. All three were staring up at Snowpaw with large blue eyes. Well, Twilightkit had one eye still closed.

"Yeah, I'm Snowpaw." Snowpaw purred, looking at the kits.

"Wow. You're big!" Whitekit mewled.

"You're gonna get big soon." Snowpaw told the white tom-kit.

"Yeah, and then I'll be the biggest warrior ever!" Whitekit proclaimed, pouncing on Twilightkit.

"Ow, Whitekit!" Twilightkit wailed. "You poked my sore eye!"

"Sowwy." Whitekit apologized.

"I'll take the squirrel, Stormpaw." Amberfang meowed. "Do you want to listen to the rest of my story?"

"Sorry, I can't." Snowpaw meowed. "I've gotta go help Barkpelt with some repairs to his den."

"Oh, alright." Amberfang rasped, looking slightly disappointed.

Snowpaw nodded to the kits, and then headed to the medicine cat's den. "Barkpelt?" She called.

"He's out gathering thyme." Tawnyflower answered, busy mixing a poultice in the corner. "Did he shanghai you into fixing his den for him?"

Snowpaw nodded, looking embarrassed. "What's up with Twilightkit's eye? It hasn't opened like the others."

"She was playing with her siblings near the the dust patch in camp yesterday, and Shadekit pinned her to the ground and she got dust in her eye. When I looked at it, it had gotten infected and swollen closed. She's alright, but she has to manage with just one eye." Tawnyflower explained, extending a claw to cut up some leaves.

"Ooh, that's nasty." Snowpaw commented.

"Well, she's young, so it should heal fast. I think some cat may have brought something back from outside the camp and it got in the dust, and that's why it got infected. But I won't bore you with the details." Tawnyflower sighed, pushing the pile into a corner.

"When will Barkpelt be back?" Snowpaw asked.

"Soon, or I may have Flamestar send out a search party." Tawnyflower chuckled, and Snowpaw rolled her eyes.

"Call me when he comes back, please?" Snowpaw meowed, turning to leave.

"_Wild fire will burn the moors, and the breeze will yield darkness._" A low rasp escaped Tawnyflower's mouth. Her eyes seemed to burn into Snowpaw's pelt. "_The calm before the storm…_"

"...What?" Snowpaw asked, turning to stare at the medicine cat.

"What? Oh, sorry. I guess I caught a whiff of some catmint." Tawnyflower meowed, shaking her head, the burning look in her eyes gone. "But I'll call you when my very late apprentice comes back with that thyme."

"Right…" Snowpaw hastily backed out of the den, her mind reeling.

"Wild fire will burn the moors, and the breeze will yield darkness." Snowpaw muttered. "What does that mean?"

But she had a very nasty feeling that the warning had come from StarClan. And it seemed be talking about WindClan.

What if Stormpaw's suspicions about Breezestar's attacker was true, and even now Wildlegs was planning to kill her and her deputy?

"Sometimes I wish I never got involved in this nonsense." Snowpaw muttered, gouging the ground with her claws.

* * *

***I'm referring to Snowpaw as a former rouge because I think I need to change her from a kittypet to a rouge.**


	17. Chapter 16

** Blah. BLAH! Blah-blah. SPOOOONS.  
**

Chapter 16

"Stormpaw!" Snowpaw hissed, smacking the blue-gray tom with her paws. "STORMPAW." She bit on his tail. Still, he did not rise.

"Stormpaw, Rainstripe said he loves you." Snowpaw meowed.

"He did _**WHAT!?!**_" Stormpaw screamed, jumping up and hitting his head on the roof of the apprentice's den.

"Kidding." Snowpaw rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Flamestar's gonna announce the gathering patrol."

Stormpaw glared at her and shook the moss from his pelt.

Outside, Flamestar was standing on the Highledge, shivering slightly. Snowpaw felt a cold breeze touch her pelt and couldn't help but shiver as well.

"Tonight is the night of the Gathering, and maybe we will find out the reason for Wildlegs' disobedience. Now, the cats who are attending are Lionmane, Oakpaw, Bramblepelt, Sorrelheart, Rubyheart, Stormpaw, and Snowpaw." Flamestar called.

"Looks like Pinepelt couldn't persuade Flamestar to let his brat of a son come." Snowpaw mewed snidely to Stormpaw, who yawned.

"Well, we'll be leaving in a bit, try not to kill Oakpaw while I'm eating something." Stormpaw told the white and ginger she-cat as he headed to the fresh-kill pile. Snowpaw rolled her eyes.

"Feeling lucky, rouge?" Rainstripe's jeer made Snowpaw close her eyes and repeat over and over in her head one phrase.

_He's dumb, I'm not. He's dumb, I'm not. He's dumb, I'm not. _Snowpaw opened her eyes and looked disparagingly at Rainstripe. "What was that?"

"Just because you're going to the Gathering doesn't make you any more of a real clan cat." Rainstripe hissed. "Inside, you'll always be a filthy scavenging rouge."

"Just like you'll always be a stupid, pampered, annoying, and obnoxious brat." Snowpaw shot back, smirking as Rainstripe snarled. "Oh, where's your daddy now?"

"Just you wait, rouge." Rainstripe hissed. "You're going to get exactly what you deserve…" His words trailed off as he stalked off.

Snowpaw scoffed, rolling her eyes again as Stormpaw returned.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Rainstripe said he wants to tell you he loves you more than life itself." Snowpaw nodded as Stormpaw fell over, imitating vomiting.

"You are such a liar!" He choked.

"Liars are odd, and odd is unique, which is the same as awesome, and so I am awesome." Snowpaw smirked.

"That makes no sense!" Stormpaw protested.

"Sense? Who needs it?" Snowpaw asked, smiling widely.

"I do!" Stormpaw snapped.

"You need to make sense to exist?" Snowpaw asked quizzically.

"Yes!" Stormpaw exclaimed.

"Then by your definitions, I do not exist." Snowpaw nodded wisely.

"What?" Stormpaw blinked.

Snowpaw fell over, and then slid over to the medicine cat's den, out of sight.

"Hah hah, _very funny!_" Stormpaw called after her.

"I have succeeded!" Snowpaw bolted out of the den, and in a running tackle, she sent Stormpaw flying into Thistlepaw, who smacked into Darkpaw, who slammed into Oakpaw, who yelled angrily.

"Watch it, rouge!" She spat angrily and stalked off.

Snowpaw rolled her eyes again. "When are they going to realize that that isn't insulting anymore?"

"Probably….Never?" Stormpaw asked.

"Winner, winner!" Snowpaw cheered sarcastically.

"Ooh, Flamestar's getting ready!" Stormpaw mewed when a screech of pain sounded from the nursery.

"What was that-?!" Snowpaw was nearly flung into the air as Gingerblaze bowled her over.

"Swirlsplash!" Gingerblaze shrieked, running to the nursery entrance. Tawnyflower followed him, and there was another cry of pain.

"Barkpelt?" Drizzlepaw asked as the brown tabby headed for the nursery. "What's happening?"

"Swirlsplash's kits are coming." Barkpelt muttered, vanishing into the den.

"…NOW?" Snowpaw hissed to Stormpaw.

"Yes, now." Stormpaw smacked her on the head with a paw. Snowpaw tackled him and sent him plowing into the ground, leaving him spitting dirt.

"You win! Lemmie up!" Stormpaw mumbled.

"ThunderClan!" Flamestar called. "We can't be late for the Gathering! Our medicine cats can take care of the kits. Let's go."

Snowpaw let Stormpaw up, and the pair followed the ginger tom out of camp, Snowpaw wincing as she heard Swirlsplash let out another pained cry.

* * *

The Island was full of cats, mainly RiverClan and ShadowClan. WindClan was late, which worried Stormpaw and Snowpaw. Was something bad happening with Breezestar?

"Hey." The familiar voice rang in Snowpaw's ears as Nightpool, followed by Olivepaw and Applepaw. The pair of apprentices were looking a little bit nervous.

"Nightpool." Snowpaw dipped her head, looking at Olivepaw. "And you two."

"Friends of yours?" Stormpaw asked Snowpaw, rolling his shoulders.

"You could say that." Nightpool shrugged.

"Kinda." Snowpaw looked up at the Great Tree. Ebonstar was chatting animatedly with Flamestar, and Pebblestar was just sitting on his branch, only visible due to his bright yellow eyes.

"Where's Breezestar?" Olivepaw asked, also looking up at the tree.

Snowpaw and Stormpaw exchanged worried looks.

At that moment, the scent of WindClan arrived. Snowpaw peered over the heads of the other cats to see if she could spot Breezestar's brown and white tabby form heading the group. But she only saw Gustfur, and the medicine cat's head was bowed with grief.

"What's up with them?" Stormpaw hissed. "They look like-"

He didn't finish his sentence, for at that moment, a brown and black tabby tom leapt up onto the WindClan branch, his yellow eyes shining.

"That's Wildlegs!" Snowpaw gasped, remembering the warrior from her first tour of the WindClan border. "What does he think he's doing!?"

"Where's Breezestar?"

"Violeteyes isn't here either!"

"What are you doing, Wildlegs?!"

Wildlegs let out a thunderous yowl that silenced the crying cats. "Enough!" He shot the other leaders a look that challenged them to question him.

Flamestar broke the uncomfortable tension. "Well, Wildlegs, could you please explain what you are doing up here?"

Wildlegs bowed his head. "I have sad news to tell all of you. While out hunting, Breezestar and Violeteyes, along with myself, chased a rabbit into an old badger set. The set collapsed on top of them, Breezestar told me to run. When I looked back, they were completely buried. I returned to camp, distraught, and Mintpaw-" He indicated a tiny brown she-cat with white paws, her bright green eyes shimmering with- Fear?

"Mintpaw said that she had received a sign from StarClan designating me as the next leader." Wildlegs nodded smugly.

"If she actually said that, I'm a badger." Snowpaw muttered.

"Shh!" Stormpaw hissed, as Flamestar nodded.

"Have you received your nine lives and your name?" Pebblestar growled.

"That's none of ShadowClan's business." Wildlegs snarled.

Pebblestar spat angrily, his tail lashing. Ebonstar chuckled uneasily. "Well, then, RiverClan wishes you good hunting and a happy leadership!"

"Thank you." Wildlegs said coldly.

The tension in the air was almost so thick Snowpaw could barely move. She couldn't believe that StarClan would have chosen this piece of fox-dung to lead WindClan. There was a low rumble, and Snowpaw looked up. Storm clouds were gathering in the distance. "A storm is coming." She murmured.

"You've got that right." Stormpaw replied, eyeing Wildlegs as Pebblestar began to speak of a fox attack near the Twoleg nest.

Snowpaw nodded, feeling sick. She felt like there was something tugging at her, making her turn her head. But there was just Oakpaw. What was up with her, anyway? Snowpaw shook her head and shuddered.

"RiverClan had a small spat with some rouges." Ebonstar looked uncharacteristically uneasy. "They were passing through our territory, didn't know the borders were there for a reason. We sent them off, and I think that's all. Wildlegs-Er, _Wildstar_, would you like to say anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I would." Wildlegs growled. He turned to Flamestar, bristling. "ThunderClan has been far too arrogant these past few moons. You've been hoarding your territory, and WindClan has had enough!"

The ThunderClan cats below yowled with anger and indignation. Snowpaw snarled in indignation.

"What are you saying, Wildlegs?" Flamestar snarled.

"I'm saying that ThunderClan is going to get trouble. I'm gonna make sure that your territory will soon belong to the best clan by the lake!" Wildlegs hissed.

"Where did this come from?" Snowpaw hissed.

"How should I know?" Stormpaw growled. "He's insane! WindClan couldn't beat ThunderClan in a hundred seasons! And he knows that!"

"Why are you doing this, Wildlegs?" Flamestar asked, and it was obvious that he wanted to attack the arrogant tom. "Breezestar-"

"Breezestar is dead!" Wildlegs spat. "This is my clan now!"

Shocked yowls suddenly rang through the clearing as a wisp of cloud drifted over the moon. Snowpaw shuddered. The cloud had looked like something out of a nightmare, or a half-remembered dream…

"Please, Wildlegs." Flamestar's voice was no longer threatening or angry. Snowpaw could barely hear it, but it was- Pleading? "Don't hurt your clan for something that happened so long ago."

"It isn't that long ago to me, Flamestar!" Wildlegs hissed. "Every day, the scar of it burns me! You and your clan will pay in blood!"

Leaping off of his branch, the WindClan tom stalked over the tree-bridge, followed by his clan. Silence reigned, and Snowpaw felt like she was about to explode.

_Why is this happening?_


	18. Chapter 17

**The longest chapter in this story. I think so. I typed this in school, on mah laptop. This is the penultimate chapter. The climax. Only chapter 18 and the epilogue left…**

Chapter 17

Snowpaw sat in her nest, listening to Oakpaw and Thistlepaw argue outside. Stormpaw was sitting by Drizzlepaw, and Darkpaw was in the nursery with his younger siblings.

"This is messed up." Snowpaw growled.

"Tell me about it." Drizzlepaw mewed, his blue eyes wide with fear.

"Can we calm down a little?" Stormpaw asked, his tail flicking. "It's the night of the Gathering, WindClan knows there's a truce."

"At the Island!" Drizzlepaw protested.

Thunder rumbled outside. Snowpaw shivered. "I'm going outside. Don't die while I'm gone." Stormpaw glared at her, but Snowpaw ignored it as she went to sit by camp entrance.

Rubyheart padded up behind her, the tension radiating from his scarlet fur. "Alright?" He asked, staring into the darkness with her.

"No." Snowpaw admitted, shivering.

"I don't think anybody is." Rubyheart looked at her oddly, and Snowpaw blinked. "But we are a clan. And we will stick together throughout this time."

"Not so much comfort now…" Snowpaw muttered, staring out of camp entrance.

Rubyheart was about to respond when a twig cracked out in the darkness. Snowpaw stiffened, her eyes flashing.

There was silence, then a small brown she-cat with white paws staggered out of the brush, her green eyes wide with fear.

"WindClan- Oh, Mintpaw." Rubyheart didn't relax his aggressive stance as he looked at the medicine cat apprentice.

"I have to warn you!" Mintpaw mewed in horror. "Please, listen to me! Your clan is in danger!"

"We _know _that!" Snowpaw snapped.

Mintpaw shook her head. "Wildlegs isn't supposed to be leader!"

"But you said you had been given a sign!" Rubyheart meowed, looking suspicious.

Mintpaw's eyes widened in horror. "I saw what he did!"

"What?" Snowpaw asked, staring at the brown she-cat.

"When he was out hunting with Breezestar and Violeteyes, he said he saw a rabbit running into a badger den. When they went in, he jumped on the entrance and caused it to collapse!" Mintpaw wailed.

"You mean he killed Breezestar and Violeteyes?" Rubyheart exclaimed, looking horrified.

"I saw it, and he didn't try to help, and he saw me, and he told me he would kill me if I didn't help him convince the clan he was supposed to be leader!" Mintpaw looked close to tears.

"That monster!" Rubyheart snarled.

"And, tonight, he's gonna attack ThunderClan, to show how strong he thinks he is!" Mintpaw gasped.

"What's going on?" Flamestar had bounded over, along with Pinepelt.

"WindClan is attacking tonight." Rubyheart growled.

Pinepelt hissed. "We have to strike them first. Get them while they don't expect it."

Flamestar looked angry, and yet somehow scarred. "Alright. Pinepelt, organize a battle party, and make sure some warriors are left behind to protect the kits."

Pinepelt grinned, then yowled out to the clan. "WindClan think they can defeat us! Now, let us prove them wrong!"

A roar of approval went out. Confused clanmates got the story from anyone who had been paying attention, and everyone in camp was suddenly battle-ready. Snowpaw saw that Gingerblaze was comforting Swirlsplash and Lionmane was licking Bluetip's ear.

"LISTEN!" Pinepelt roared. When the clan had quieted, he growled. "We will be attacking in two waves. First wave will be comprised of Flamestar, Rubyheart, Bramblepelt, Gingerblaze, Rainstripe, Darkpaw, and Moongaze. Second wave will be myself, Diamondclaw, Lionmane, Mousetail, Thistlepaw, and Oakpaw."

"That hardly leaves anyone to protect the camp." Snowpaw hissed to Stormpaw, who had wormed his way over to her.

"Just us and Drizzlepaw. I think he left us out on purpose." Stormpaw growled. Drizzlepaw looked saddened.

As the battle parties formed, Pinepelt looked scornfully at the three apprentices. "You three are in charge of the camp. Keep it safe."

"Yes, Flamestar." The three nodded solemnly. Pinepelt moved off to join the battle party, leaving the three to stand there, feeling distinctly left out.

"Let's move out!" He yowled, and the swarm of cats bounded out of camp, vanishing into the darkness.

Mintpaw looked stricken.

"This isn't what you had in mind, is it?" Snowpaw asked.

Mintpaw shook her head.

"ThunderClan is full of honorable warriors, they won't kill anyone." Stormpaw assured her.

Mintpaw smiled weakly, then looked around the camp worriedly.

Stormpaw tilted his head, then looked at Snowpaw.

"I know that look." Snowpaw braced herself for something bad.

"Do you think that Breezestar is dead?" Stormpaw asked.

Snowpaw groaned. "We know that!"

"Mintpaw said that she saw the entrance collapse, but she didn't see if it fell on them. Badger dens are deeper than they look. She could still be alive!" Stormpaw's eyes widened.

Snowpaw thought for a moment, then looked at Mintpaw. "…Show us where the den is."

Mintpaw nodded, then streaked out of the camp, Snowpaw and Stormpaw on her heels. Drizzlepaw watched them go, his eyes wide with fear.

* * *

WindClan territory made Snowpaw's fur prickle with unease. It was so open, and with the thunder booming in the distance, she was especially scarred. One of the rouges she had met had unwisely been out in a field during a thunderstorm, and his companion had been struck by lightning. She had been burnt and blinded, and most of her fur had fallen out. Snowpaw shuddered.

"This way." Mintpaw mewed quietly, her green eyes bright with fear.

Stormpaw nodded, and the ThunderClan cats streaked across the moors. The battle parties were not in sight, which Snowpaw was grateful for.

A small hollow made a dip on the lighted moors, which Mintpaw was heading for. Snowpaw sped up, looking at the collapsed badger den that could be Breezestar's grave.

"We need to dig." Stormpaw meowed, already starting. Snowpaw helped him, her paws scraping away rocks and clods of dirt. She suddenly fell forward as he paws broke through to an empty space. Stormpaw grabbed her scruff before she could be buried in the dirt.

"Thanks." Snowpaw shook the dirt out of her paws.

"Got to be care-" Stormpaw broke off as they both could have sworn they heard a cough.

"Breezestar?" Snowpaw hissed.

Another cough answered her, and a brown and white tabby head pushed through the gap Snowpaw had broken through, paws feebly scraping aside the dirt.

"Breezestar!" Mintpaw moved forward to help dig out her leader, and the she-cat let out a wild series of coughing.

"She's got dirt in her mouth." Stormpaw patted the WindClan leader on the back, and she managed to cough out more dirt.

"M- M- Mintpaw!" Breezestar coughed. "And you ThunderClanners again."

"Breezestar, where's Violeteyes?" Snowpaw asked, and the leader looked suddenly stricken.

"She's dead. The rubble came down on her, and she broke her neck." Breezestar meowed hoarsely.

"Wildlegs tried to kill you!" Mintpaw wailed.

"He almost managed to." Breezestar suddenly looked like a monster, her ragged form suddenly aggressive. "And he's tried to take over WindClan, hasn't he?"

"He has! And he's attacking ThunderClan!" Stormpaw meowed frantically.

"Pinepelt has sent out battle parties! They're-!" Snowpaw stopped as a challenging yowl rang across the moors.

"That's dad-!" Stormpaw began.

"We have to stop them! Before they start killing!" Snowpaw meowed, her hackles rising. Breezestar snarled.

"You won't destroy my clan, Wildlegs! NOT TONIGHT!" With a roar of anger, the WindClan leader sprang out of the little group, tearing across the moors.

"C'mon!" Snowpaw bounded after her, Stormpaw racing after the white she-cat. Mintpaw ran after them, her eyes again wide with fear.

Snowpaw glanced over her shoulder at the storm clouds, and felt a sharp claw pierce her heart. _The lightning-!_

As the four cats rounded a hill, the moonlight revealed a terrible scene.

ThunderClan cats grappled with WindClanners, their shrieks and snarls deafening the thunder.

Snowpaw was about to run into the fray when there was a blinding flash of light. Cats screamed and ran, Snowpaw cried out. "STORMPAW!"

Then, out of the resulting darkness, fire bloomed.

It blossomed from the dry grass, scorching the ground. Flames reared like wild dogs, charging toward the now terrified cats.

"_Wild fire will burn the moors…_" Snowpaw hissed hoarsely. Terror surged through her as she watched the fire race across the grass.

"SNOWPAW!" A voice behind her screamed. "MOVE!!"

Snowpaw couldn't, she was staring in terror at the flames as they moved ever closer to her. Suddenly, something golden brown slammed into her, knocking her so that she rolled down the hill.

"Oakpaw!" Snowpaw gasped. The golden-brown she-cat glared at her.

"Now we're even, rouge!" She snarled and ran off into the smoke. Snowpaw ran after her, trying to find Stormpaw. She couldn't scent him through the smoke, and her eyes and throat were burning.

She heard a snarl from somewhere to her left, and she instinctively ducked, but nobody attacked her. Snowpaw crawled toward the sound, managing not to breath in much smoke.

A clearing was surrounded by flames, and in the center, glaring at each other, were Wildlegs and Breezestar.

Breezestar had a cut running down her face, and Wildlegs was covered in wounds, but looking very battle-ready. The pair began to circle each other, ignoring the flames, their eyes fixed together.

"So, you lived." Wildlegs growled. "This makes it much simpler."

"Traitor." Breezestar snarled, her eyes flashing.

"How am I a traitor for making sure ThunderClan pays for their crimes?" Wildlegs demanded, his tail lashing.

"Because you are not fighting for your clan, you are fighting for a crime that wasn't committed." Breezestar countered.

Wildlegs spat. He unsheathed his claws briefly, but continued circling the WindClan leader. "I am not a traitor."

"No." Breezestar looked terrible, her gaunt form illuminated by the flames. "You are a pathetic kit who seeks to blame others for supposed crimes. Ignorant." Her eyes glinted in the firelight. "Foolish."

"I am not foolish!" Wildlegs snarled.

"Your mother's death wasn't the fault of ThunderClan." Breezestar hissed, her voice could have been part of the spitting flames.

"Whose was it then, if not those monsters?!" Wildlegs yowled, taking a step closer to Breezestar as he continued to pace.

Breezestar's face twisted. "It was mine."

There was silence, except for the terrified yowls still echoing across the moors.

"You killed my mother?" Wildlegs asked hoarsely. "You?"

"Applestripe was not your mother, Wildlegs." Breezestar growled. Her tail lashed as she also took a step closer to her opponent. "Applestripe took you in, because I asked her to."

"Then why did you kill her?!" Wildlegs screeched.

"Because she was going to reveal who your mother was." Breezestar swallowed hard. "Who I was."

Wildlegs took a step backward in shock, Snowpaw gasped, but was unheard by the two cats.

Wildlegs let out a low growl, his whole body trembling. "My mother or not, you will still die!" He lunged at Breezestar, who sidestepped, and sank her claws into the tom's side, ripping open his shoulder.

Wildlegs screamed, falling as Breezestar stepped away. He looked up at her in horror as she stared coldly down at him.

"I regret this." The brown and white she-cat turned and walked toward Snowpaw, leaving the terribly injured and horrified tom to bleed in the midst of the flames.

Snowpaw backed up as Breezestar left the circle of flames, then began running. Snowpaw ran after her, not sure what she should do.

Rain began to fall, beginning to douse the flames, but not before a terrible scream rang over the moors, which Snowpaw knew was Wildlegs' dying scream.

"Snowpaw!" A hoarsely relieved voice cried out as Stormpaw barreled into her.

"You're alive!" Snowpaw yowled as she tumbled down the hill, down to where the smoky and scratched ThunderClan and WindClan cats were waiting.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!!?!?!??!" Pinepelt screamed.

Both cats looked at Pinepelt guiltily.

"**I **_**TOLD **__YOU!" _Pinepelt stormed, marching over to them angrily, his fur inflated. "I _**TOLD **_you to _**STAY **_in CAMP!"

Breezestar walked over, looking solemn. "Enough, Pinepelt. These two apprentices saved me from a horrible fate."

Pinepelt blanched, looking like he might choke. Flamestar cleared his throat. "Where is Wildlegs?"

"He's dead." Breezestar answered shortly. "The flames consumed him."

Flamestar nodded. "ThunderClan, we need to go. WindClan can manage."

Breezestar nodded stiffly, then padded off to check on her clanmates. Snowpaw stared after her, a icy claw sinking into her stomach. Breezestar had lied. The WindClan leader had left her son to die.


End file.
